Zootopia-Truth Behind Lies
by RandomNobody37
Summary: The lives of buddy cop duo Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hopps are about to change forever. when a terrifying species of monsters arrive to zootopia the duo are cast out to put a stop to them. they will have to struggle through pain, trust, death, and emotional turmoil. this is my first story so i expect to see all forms of criticism. Rated T for violence and saddening feels. Have fun
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1 A Beginning's Cold End**

 **Hey i'm a new writer and this is my first ever content so all criticism is welcome. Gotta improve somehow. Anywho, Zootopia and its characters belong to disney for some odd legal reasons. Pfft, not like their gonna read this.**

All he saw was darkness. No light. No sound . Just darkness. Even with his night-vision and excellent hearing, he couldn't make out a thing. He knew he wasn't blind for he could see himself clearly. He knew he wasn't deaf for he could hear his shuddering breaths. Mental note, nothingness is pretty cold. He wasn't insane for he felt himself floating...wait. That shouldn't be happening. Maybe he was going insane. No, he knew he couldn't be. After what felt like half an eternity he found himself able to walk, though no ground was near his feet. He began walking, hoping to at least find something if not someone. The entire time he walked he felt, uneasy as if something was walked on and on. He reached for his phone but it wasn't there. In fact he wasn't wearing anything though it felt like he was fully clothed.

He looked all around but nothing was in sight. Until he saw it. It was the one thing every mammal feared. The one thing you never know what it is until you see it. The one thing he thought he would never see... _ **DEATH**_. Until he saw it he couldn't believe himself. The one thing that made it crystal clear was the faint glow of bright white behind him. He couldn'd hide the truth from himself any longer… Nicholas Wilde was dead.

The figure approached him but stopped halfway. It must've been five feet away. All it did was extend a single hand. Nick was confused, it took him a while but once he pieced it together he came to the conclusion that he needed to give permission for his soul to be reaped. He was for some reason, not fearful of the encounter in fact, he felt like he should welcome the gesture, accept it. He wanted to let go. He slowly walked closer to the figure he can only assume is death and extended his left paw. Before it touched the cold hands of the creature his paw shot back hesitantly, but slowly extended out and took the hand of death.

The creature guided him towards the light. The tunnel seemed to get larger until he was close enough to see gold trimmed gates too big even for an elephant. Way to make a grand entrance i suppose. As he neared the almost blinding white light, he heard something, crying. He stopped. He knew those cries. They were more or less wails of agony. They were desperate, broken, and most of all, familiar. The only audible words from the cries were his name and "please come back". Worst of all, he knew who was making those heart wrenching sounds. His best friend, his partner, his mate. Judy Hopps.

Her cries were coming from darkness, the only thing behind Nick. He let his paw slip from the grasps of death. He started back to where he bagan. All he saw when he looked back was death staring him down with an extended hand and an expressionless posture. His name drew him away from the somehow comforting image and reminded him to go back, to find her, to stop her retreated back into nothingness and searched for the bunny he loved. No matter what was next. He could tell it was just beginning.

 **There you go. My first chapter. I fully intend to make the chapters longer and give more detail. Until then give me feedback and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Normal Start

 **Hey, second chapter already. I'm going to start off by saying that i don't have a scheduled update time, instead i'm going to update when i have time or feel like it. So I apologies in advance if i don't update for a while. So with that outta the way heres some legal shit. Zootopia belongs to Mickey Mouse people. Let's get on with it.**

She awoke to the missing sun in a haze of confusion. Briefly unaware of where she was. But then again that's how you would normally wake up. Briefly forgetting everything in the short moments of confusion. Checking her phone that was left on the desk in the night she discovered 5 new messages. $ were from Nick

' _Hey Carrots, whatcha doing tomorrow?'_

' _You there?'_

' _Hello?'_

' _Carrots?'_

The final message was from Chief Bogo.

' _Hopps I need to speak to you and Wilde immediately. Skip roll call.'_

Judy took note of her bosses message and texted her favorite fox. **'Hey Nick, Bogo wants to talk to us ASAP. Wanna walk together?'** She texted that last part with sarcasm as she very well knew that they would walk together. He replied almost instantly as if he predicted what she'd text, _'Sure Carrots, I'd love to take the privilege of walking with does Chief Buffalo Butt want this time?' their conversation went back and forth,_ _ **'Don't know. Guess we'll find out when we get there.' '**_ _Alright. So shall I pick you up at 7:00 like usual?'_ **'Sounds great', see ya then.'**

Starting her daily routine, judy got up and checked herself in the mirror. Her fur was dirtier and more rugged than usual. It was probably the tough day she had yesterday, 5 arrests in an hour. That was close to a record for Judy. She grabbed a towel and headed down the hall towards the tenant bathrooms. After a brief shower she felt refreshed and somewhat like a new bunny. After she was completely dry she made her way back to her "bachelorette" pad and climbed into her police uniform. A quick bounce to the mirror and shine of her badge she was out the door by 6:55. Her service pistol sheltered gently in its holster softly bounced off of her leg when she added the slight bounce in her step. The taser and fox repellent which she labeled as mace, rested in their own pouches. Her radio rested on her left shoulder with its curling cord ride down the form of her back to the receiver talkie in the back left pouch of her belt. Finally her engrave cuffs which Nick labeled with a kitchen knife, " Property of Carrots" earning him a punch in the shoulder.

When Judy exited her apartment complex she saw Nick leaning up against the wall of the nearby ally. Dressed in his slightly darker blue uniform and tie he stood there with a similar kit as Judy's but slightly larger as he was a fox. His bright orange fur popped out in the sleek uniform he was wearing. Everything on his uniform complimented him.

"Hey Carrots, fancy meeting you here." His sly grin plastered on his face, permanently fusing his perfect image into the heart of his girlfriend Judy Hopps.

"Can it slick. You know what i can do to you."

"All too well Carrots, All too well." this comment earned him a punch in the ribs.

"Come on Nick. Bogo sounded like it was urgent."

"Ok fluff butt, if it'll get you to stop hitting me then I will go."

"It's not like you have a choice Nick." she half heartedly chuckled. "Come on let's go."

The walk to work was nothing special. It took them about twenty minutes to get to the precinct. They stepped across the street and entered the parking lot full of other officers cruisers. The large automatic doors opened to reveal the chubbiest cheetah around. "Hey Clawhauser." The cheerful greeting from judy brought the distracted cheetah away from his phone and into the conversation.

"Hey Judy, Nick. The Chief's waiting in his office for you. He seems to be acting a little stranger than usual."

"You say that like he always acts normal big guy."Nick says as he throws on his smug attitude.

"I don't know but he just seems off Nick. He's waiting for you."

"Oh hey Clawhauser, who's on roll call?"

"Higgins has that covered, you guys should go now."

"Alright thanks buddy." Nick said as he walked with Judy towards the staircase to the Chiefs office.

They reached the top of the stairs and made their way to the last door on the right of the balcony overlooking the inside of the lively precinct. With a few short simple knocks a gruff voice on the other side of the door spoke. "Come in." The duo entered with full awareness and proceeded to approach the desk two to three times larger than theirs. "Have a Seat. I have an important case for you two."

"Chief why couldn't it be given during roll call?"Judy asked with a hint of minor concern.

"To answer your question Hopps this case is different than anyone we've seen before. The full details will be in the case file handed out by me. This case is to be on the down low from here on out. It could be nothing but i just have a bad feeling about this one."

"What's the case chief?" Nick asked with more respect than usual.

"For your information Wilde, the basic rundown is this. Earlier last night in the rainforest district we got a call from a female panther claiming that her husband was dead and she was being stalked. There was no sign of the husband's but the traffic cam footage showed him entering his home, wife comes home, then he re-entered his home. Three mammals enter, two completely identical. No mammals leave. I need you to check it out and make sure that you take the extreme caution."

"Got it sir. When should we leave."

" Hopps I want you mobile five minutes ago."

"Yes on Nick." The duo exited the office with case files in hand and set off to get their cruiser. It was gonna be a long day.

 **Well there it is. I'll try to update as frequently as I can. Enjoy your day/night. I'm gonna go do stuff now. Send me feedback. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Sight For Sore Eyes

 **Hey I'm back. I feel like i should update more but then i feel like if i do it on a daily basis i'll get tired of it so, i'm gonna space it out more. Maybe a few days apart but hey, i'm no professional. Zootopia belongs to disney. Obviously.**

As the cruiser sped down the through wall freeway Nick couldn't stop looking over the finer details of the case. "Hey Carrots, dontcha think this case is a bit strange?"

"Well yes but that's why we took it. That and it's our job."

"No you don't get it, I mean a panther gets according to this, brutally slaughtered but then a mammal that looks exactly like him goes in and finishes off the wife I mean for all we know the cameras show that the guy could still be there."

"Well that's unlikely Nick. We already have people there and if they can't find him there than we probably won't. But you never know. Let's just follow the leads and catch the criminal. Like normal."

"Yeah, normal. So what do you think."

"For the first time, nothing. I honestly got nothing on this case."

"You're kidding right? Thee Judy Hopps has nothing on this case?"

" We haven't even gotten there Nick. I need actual clues to come up with answers."

"I don't believe you carrots. I'm sure you already know who the killer is and want to hide it to show off later when we get overtime."

"Hehe shut up Nick." She said as she made the turn pass the wall. The rainforest district was always lively, always raining, today was no different. Apart from the forensics team entering and exiting the house where the murder took place. The day was as gloomy as ever as the duo approached a tall arctic wolf who seemed to be in charge.

Judy approached the wolf, "What's the situation?"`

"Huh? Oh, you must be the ones precinct one sent."

"That's right. Now can we hear about the scenario."

"Yes but i'm not sure a rabbit like you would be able to handle this situation." The unimpressed wolf said with a smirk.

"Sir i would like to keep this on a professional level. Just let us in so we can do our job."Judy's patience was becoming less and less present with every second this wolf stared her down before commenting,

"Fine. But i don't want you to speak, only take notes. The victims were Harmen and Arber Spetz, they were a keep to themselves type couple. Harmen was sitting in the living room when she was killed. There were signs of a struggle as well as a possible attempted escape out of the back window. The living room is not a sight for sore eyes. Neither is the bedroom. That is where the husband was murdered. Poor bastard was cut in half. Then in a few more pieces." They entered the living room and were greeted by the horrified gasp of a certain nearby bunny. The victim was strung up above the loveseat by her lower intestines, her neck snapped back with the most horrified face plastered onto it. Nick came in only to lower his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose with eyes wide in shock. Kept almost frozen in fear, the fox's mind left the living and roamed into the clouds re-living all of his worst life experiences. Judy on the other hand followed the "guide" to the bedroom where it was somehow an even worse scene. Body parts everywhere. The most notable was a severed head strung up on the moving ceiling fan creating a bloodied wrecking ball of horror.

"Sweet cheese and crackers. We better search for clues."After a search of the house the most they could turn up was fingerprints but they were the husbands. After looking around for hours the duo coupled with forensics managed to pull the suspected murder weapon. A simple kitchen knife stained a permanent crimson red and the husbands fingerprints. "This can't be all of the evidence, can it."

"Just be glad we got anything fluff. It could definitely be worse." Nick exclaimed.

"Alright, i guess you're right. It really could be worse" Just then as the two were walking out of the room, Judy's foot kicked a loose floorboard and sent it sliding a few inches. Just enough to see a small black notebook. She picked it up and noted it was a dual diary. Each section was a part written by either the husband or the wife, completely relying on trust to not be read. Sadly it was a good thing Judy didn't trust the book. For reading it was about to make her life a whole lot worse.

 **Hey guys/gals, i ain't discriminatory. Anyways i came to say this concludes chapter three and should hopefully be enough. Let me know what you think. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Little Black Book

 **Alright after this chapter i'm probably going to space things out a bit more. Other than that, Zootopia blah blah Disney blah blah legal shit you get the point. Anyways, let's get on with it. Oh i'm also gonna try some different writing tactics so if dialog looks different then that's why.**

As she gently kicked the floor, a book revealed itself to the fox and bunny. "Nick look at this." she said holding up what seemed to be for now her prized find of the scene. "Whatcha got carrots?" He said not even looking over. Instead he was searching the drawers for the seventh time in order to look busy. "Nick before you go looking in the same place pretending to work could you at least look over to see what I have?"

"Alright alright i'll bite. What is it?"

"It's a book that was hidden in the floor. It seems important."

"Well it's evidence fluff so let's do one last comb over and head back to observe and document it."

"Alright let's go. Wanna grab coffee on the way back? I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night." She said laying her ears down in a lowered position. "Sure but you're buying this time." Said Nick as they exited the house and began towards their standard issue police cruiser. He gave a short affirming nod to the wolf as they passed him. The wolf nodded back as they got in the cruiser.

The drive home was nothing special. As they got back to the city Judy pulled into the drive thru of StagBucks and prepared to order. "Alright Nick what do you want?" she asked him as the next car in line went up to the speaker. "I'll have an iced beetle juice frappe. Think you can pay for that Carrots?" He added his trademark smirk to the end of his question. "You know what, i'm not sure why but I like skipping the coffee and just going home." "Come on Carrots you wouldn't let a poor fox down like that now would you?" He said adding a sad face at the end. "Last I checked said poor fox was working $200 a day as well as getting a hearty police-mammal's paycheck. Doesn't look too poor to me." She gave her own half lidded smirk. "You wound me fluff." He said putting he hands over his heart and giving a sad fox face. "Just shut up and let me order."

"Welcome to StagBucks what can i get you?"

"I'll have a carrot latte with cream and and a iced beetle juice frappe."

"That'll be 6.87. Pull up to the window."

"Thank you. Nick can you hand me my bag?"

"Sure thing." Nick said as the car was pulling up to the window, he handed her the small ,ilk white handbag to her as they reached the window. "Here are your drinks." "Thanks. Here you go." "Alrighty you have a nice day mam." They duo pulled away from the coffee shop and started driving towards Nick's place.

After about half an hour of turns and traffic they finally arrived to study the evidence they found. The main evidence so far was the little black book they found in the floorboards. "Hey carrots look at this. It seems to be a two person diary that those panthers both wrote in. Look, it seems that Arber wrote his entries on one side of the pages and if you flip upside down and check the other side of the page of the book it looks like Harper had her stuff written in there. Hopefully they wrote down something useful." The duo began reading through the entries of the diary.

"Carrots look at this entry." The book entry that caught his eye was open and readable.

 _ **Arber/mon/sep/5- Today i went to get our weekly groceries. I can't explain it in perfect words but I kept seeing a hooded mammal following me throughout the rainforest district. It felt like he was always staring at me. I can't explain it but he always left me feeling unsettled. As if every time i looked at him there was a growing pit of darkness clawing it's way around my chest. I felt scared. All i know is that he had no good intentions.**_

 _ **Arber/wed/sep/7- I saw that mammal again. I was driving to my therapist's office to schedule an appointment when he was there on the side of the road. This whole ordeal is just freaking me the hell out. I skipped the visit and headed home after i saw him. I still can't describe what his full features are but i saw that his eyes, jesus fuck those eyes. They showed hatred, it it seemed as if they were glowing. They were a dark crimson yet it still seemed as if they were glowing. I don't want my wife to know about him. She doesn't need to worry. Honey if you read this please tell me i don't want you to worry. I can handle this.**_

 _ **Arber/sun/sep/11- Dear anyone who reads this he followed me home. For the love of god he fucking followed me home! I need help. Honey if you read this i'm sorry. A lost my cell running into the house and the lan is in the living room. I'm putting the diary in our special place and am hiding in the secret room in the guest bedroom. God fucking help me.!**_

"That's it judy. This is very unsettling." "Tell me about it Nick. I don't know about this but it doesn't seem normal. I think the faster we solve this, the faster we can feel good again." Nick was flipping the book, "Come on Judy, we have to read the other side." He turned to the starting date of Arber's entry and read Harmen's side.

 _ **Harmen/mon/sep/5- Arber got home today and he seemed to be acting slightly strange. I asked him about it and he got defensive.i told him that if he won't talk to me then he should at least talk to someone. I got him to go to the therapist on wednesday. I hope he's ok.**_

 _ **Harmen/wed/sep/7-The appointment seemed to be shorter than it should've been. I asked him how it went and he said it was confidential. I JUST WANT HIM TO TALK TO ME! Is that too much to ask? 10 years married and he won't talk to me. It's like i don't know him anymore.**_

"Nick look. This one takes place after his last entry. He seemed to be ok after that."

 _ **Harmen/mon/sep/12- Arber seems to be spending a lot of time in the guest bedroom. When i asked him he just gave me a death stare. He he terrified me then. His eyes were a bright red. I asked him why his eyes were red and he told me he was wearing contacts. I didn't believe him. That thing is not my Arber. I'm confronting him tomorrow, and i better get answers,**_

 _ **Harmen/tues/sep/13- I wanted to talk to "Arber" but he wasn't home. I don't know where he is but there's a horrible smell coming from the guest room and i can't get it open. I have to talk to him tonight or i'm calling the police.**_

As the duo closed the book having no more entries to read nick spoke up to break the silence, "Well, what are your thoughts carrots?" "I think she should've called someone sooner. That entry was written yesterday. I guess she was true to her word."

"So what now?"

"Now...We ask questions."

 **Well that was an important chapter to this story. I hope you have questions. Don't worry though, most will be revealed in time. Other than that keep me updated on your guys's opinions and comments. Have a good night.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Questions To Be Asked

 **Hey party people. Here's the fifth chapter for you. This one was a little harder for me to write. You know that feeling you get when you can't get in the zone. I'm having that feeling. Call it a writer's block but it's probably not. I just get easily distracted. I don't intend on ditching this story so don't worry. Anyways, for legal stuff revert back to the past 4 chapters. I've been stalling long enough so let's go.**

Judy and Nick would be sitting in stunned silence had the hum of Nick's A/C not been on. They both sat there in their own little worlds as they pondered what to do next. They were like that for about half an hour, re-reading the presented evidence until finally, "*GASP* CARROTS!" "Jesus Nick you scared the shit out of me." Judy said getting up off the floor as her thinking position left her vulnerable to falling off her chair. "Sorry. I don't know why we didn't think of this earlier. Why would the murder weapon be completely stained with the blood of both victims yet only have Arber's fingerprints. I'm certain that he couldn't be the killer considering the elaborately creative way he would've had to off himself. There was no sign of struggle in the bedroom plus according to the on sight files Arber was declared dead an entire day before his wife." Judy looked impressed with her fox. "Look at you 'junior detective'. I'm actually impressed with your thinking." She gave him a quick peck on the tip of his nose, causing him to sneeze involuntarily.

Nick's phone rang after their share of affection. "Wilde speaking." His phone answered to his voice, "Officer Wilde i'm Jay Heartsmith from city hall. I heard about the death of my dear friend Arber." "Ok what does that have to do anything?" "Mr. Wilde I was not finished. I got clearance to look at the case from the mayor and I have some shocking news. I run traffic cameras all over the city and I saw Arber." Nick's expression shifted slightly as he widened his eyes. He put the phone on speaker for judy to hear. "I'm sorry I think I misheard you, you say you saw a dead mammal." "Yes mr. wilde that is the basics of it." Nick didn't look convinced. "Look i'm sorry for your loss but I can't just believe you without hard evidence. It could've been a similar looking mammal, goodbye." "NO WAITWAITWAIT! Please if you want evidence come down to city hall tonight. I can show you where he was spotted and where he went. Please, you have to check out any possible leads and I know you're at a dead end on suspects right now. Please I have no reason to lie to you and if you come tonight I can give you a possible suspect. If you're still interested, be here at 9:30. I'll stay til 10:00. Please consider." the call ended ther. "What do you think Carrots? Should we trust him?" "I don't know, but we have to find out something. This is the closest thing we have to a lead. Let's go"

The duo made their way towards city hall to the only "lead" they had. "Come on carrots step on it, flick on the lights or something." Nick reached for the roof panel but Judy stopped him, "Hold it pal. Those are for emergencies, we can't abuse the power." "But CAAAROTS." he started to sound like a kit complaining to his mom. " You know the rules Nick. We'll get there on time alright?" "Ok. just go a little faster PLEEEAAASE." Now Judy was getting timid. "NICK!"

 **Hey guys this was a significantly shorter chapter and i apologize for that but i needed a filler. There's another huge plot-point coming and i need not spoil too much about it. Apart from that should i get on with the story or give some fluff? I'm not too good at either so don't hold high praise. Anyways what did you think about the other method of dialogue. Would you rather it be in paragraphs like this or individual, Like the other? I want it to be easy for my readers to understand the content i put out. Anywho, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A Friend At City Hall

 **Hey friends. I am glad to show you yet another one of my chapters. Enjoy it. Oh right, stuff belongs to people yada yada and junk like that. Have fun i'm gonna hope this one's longer. It might be another plot filler though.**

The duo arrived at city hall early. (Around 9:00) and began to walk inside towards the secretary. "See Nick? Told ya we'd be early." She said smugly. "You can't prove that fluff." He said with a sly grin. She showed him her phone with the time plastered on the home screen, 9:05. "I don't see what your getting at fluff. It's obvious that you tampered with that device." He added, making his already smug grin even up she walked forwards and opened the medium door so they could enter. The caribou at the front desk noticed them almost immediately. "Hello officers. Do you need something?" Nick was right on the ball to answer, " No were just browsing." This earned him yet another punch in the shoulder. "OW. carrots if you keep this up i'm gonna have to file assault charges on you." "(whispers) *SHUT IT* yes actually is there a Jay in tonight? We were told by him to come here." The caribou was confused. "Why would Jay from the traffic division want to talk to you?" Judy didn't waste time. "I'm sorry mam but the details of the case he is helping with are strictly confidential. May we please speak with him?"

The secretary showed them to Jay's desk where he was writing violently onto a piece of paper, while he kept scanning a variety of separate screens each one showing a different section of Zootopia. " Jay there are some officers here to see you." Jay broke from his intense staring contest with the computers to greet the buddy cop duo. "Ah, Nick, Judy, so glad you came. Please come here I must show you something." The two approached the monitors to see what was so important. "We got your call. What is this whole fuss about?" Nick however wanted to talk about the bunny's vocabulary. "Fuss? Seriously fluff? What are you like, sixty?" "Nick not now this is important." " Fine, but i'm never gonna let you live this down. I hope you know that."

"Well as I called you here, I saw him." Judy looked confused. "Saw who? I'm sorry Nick didn't really fill me in after the phone call." Jay noted this and began from the beginning. " Well I called you here to discuss Arber. I found him." Judy then stopped believing him there. "That's impossible. Arber is dead, I saw it with my own eyes. I'll have you know that I am able to arrest you for false call ins." "Wait you need to give me a chance. Please." "Fine. Convince me." Jay looked relived. ( I feel I should mention that he is a timberwolf. Look it up their pretty cool.) "Thank you so much. I know it's hard to believe. I didn't believe it at first myself but he was my best friend dammit. I'd know him anywhere. I, I saw him on ground level in the rainforest district. He was headed from his house to behind the mall. He went to the mall's basement. I didn't know the mall had a basement. There use to be cameras in there but they went offline about a month ago. I guess the mall never got around to fixing them but he went in there an hour after his declared death. Afterwards he headed across the canopy to this small rain hut at the edge of the district. Uh, 2584 renvew drive is the address. Please compare the video footage and photographs but i'm telling you that is Arber. At least go there and ask the resident. Please look. He was my best friend I have no reason to lie about him. That would be low. I'm asking you, as a friend. Please.

To shorten the story the duo took the wolf's plea to consideration. Nick being Nick he wanted to clock out however the bunny starring as Judy took it with thought and threatened to blackmail Nick that if he didn't help her finish the damn case she would tell Bogo where he took his office naps. Nick jumped up to overclock mode and zoomed to work. The duo got the address ran through the system and input to the GPS however Bogo didn't like their overtime schedule being completely full as they were always working. He sent them home to rest and allowed them to come back first thing in the morning.

"Hey carrots, it's getting late and your apartment is all the way across town so, wanna spend the night?" Judy considered it. Or at least made it look like she was. "Hmmm, I guess I could as my apartment is 'all the way across town' as you say. So do I want to do that? yes , yes I do." "Come one Carrots, let's go."

They got to Nick's apartment and set up for bed. "Sorry I only have one bed. I'll go sleep on the couch. "No No, i'd be okay if we slept in the same bed. Please." She put on her cutest face. 'Jeez carrots i'm gonna die of cuteness overdose. Alright then. Want to, do stuff?" Judy looked at Nick, " I can think of something."She said with a seductive wink.

The two climbed into bed and began the long caring process of… sleeping.

 **Ha! You probably thought i'd add some "smut" as others would call it. I would but my friends would never let me hear the end of it so, yeah. Plus i'm terrible at it. I will however say that in my fanfic Nick and Judy have been an item for about 4 months and they already "did stuff". If you want to see good stuff then read something else. Other than that this was mostly another filler but I have plans. Trust me. No really I do. Don't believe me huh? Fine. I'll enjoy stuff without you then. BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Contact

 **Hey guys i'm back. Hopefully i update this on time. I've just been really tired recently but for me that's no excuse. I have so much more i want to put to words so i'm gonna blast Arctic Monkeys and pump out this chapter for you guys. Also to clear up any confusion. I don't write sex scenes. Leave that to others. If that's what you wanted then i'm sorry to say but not in this story. Alright let's do this. Sorry Teera.**

 **BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BE-(SLAM!)** Nick awoke groggily after he subconsciously swung his arm out and broke Judy's alarm clock. Judy walked in the room in one of Nick's oversized t-shirt on wondering what he'd done to make and end the brief amount of noise in her room. "Dammit Nick. That's like the fourth one this month. I'm not buying anymore clocks for you if you keep breaking them. You know they cost like a hundred dollars right?" Nick uncovers himself from the bed and walks over to the bathroom, "Sorry Carrots but ***YAWN*** you know that I can't stand early morning noise."

Judy was prepared with a morning comeback. "It's nine thirty you got a good two and a half hours more sleep." She said. Nick just smugly said mmhm and made his way into the bathroom. He closed the door and took of his boxers to hop in his shower. Judy went and changed. She took of the oversized T and put on her uniform pants and top coupled with her claw resistant vest. Nick swayed out of the bathroom in a dawned towel and moved to his dresser to ready up for the day. They had a "tip" from city hall so they were going to go investigate the house.

The duo walked to the station and went straight to business. They were told to not go to roll call and to just pick up where they left off in the case. "So judy let's talk serious for a second." Judy started up their cruiser and turned to look at him. "What's on your mind?" Nick looked at the gps and back to her, "Why are we going to the house instead of investigating the mall's basement. I feel like that would be an important place to search." "I know Nick but hat mall decided it wanted the employees only sections to be legally considered private property so we can't go in without a warrant. Bogo is on that though." "Hey Carrots is that it?" ' **Turn left. you have** **reached your destination** ' "We're here. Come on Nick."

The duo exited the cruiser and went to knock on the door. Three swift knocks and pawsteps were heard from the other side. A spotted cheetah answered. He looked nervous. The chain lock kept the door from opening any further than three inches. With a thick German accent he spoke. "Vhat do you vant." He spoke with a hint of venom in his voice upon seeing a small rabbit and conniving fox dressed police blues. "Hello sir we're here to ask you a few questions about a black panther, his name is Arber." Her statement took the cheetah by surprise. "Vhat ze hell do you know about Arber!?" Judy spoke again this time a bit of calm and soothingness in her voice, "We just want to come in and find out as much as we can. Please?"

The second the chain bolt was removed and the door creaked open the two knew this cheetah was a member of an old but still alive speciest party. He hung a red and black flag the black outlined a shape of perpendicular right angles. It was the "Flag Of Peace" as they liked to call it. On his jungle wood styled coffee table sat a copy of _**"**_ _ **Swine Kompf**_ _ **"**_ on the walls showed news clippings and pictures of pig war heroes with darts, throwing stars, and even bullet holes in them. This cheetah was not fond of pigs as they could tell.

The cheetah cleared a few seats for the two to sit in. They sat down and began the transfer of information from the cheetah to the fox and bunny. The cheetah was extremely compliant when the duo mentioned the panther. He spoke to them everything he knew. Starting with how Arber (Only he referred to him as the creature) showed up at his door after being declared dead. Apparently one of his friends a flying squirrel was passing by his house when he heard Arber scream for his life, He witnessed the murder. He saw a dark colored tiger ripping him to shreds. The squirrel passed the window. He turned back and checked one last time to be sure. The tiger was nowhere in sight however arber stood there covered in blood with body remains of himself, but he was squirrel saw him stare dead into his soul. He sprinted away and glided straight to the cheetah's house to tell him everything. Both were too frightened to call the police. The squirrel after some persuasion, went home. The cheetah exclaimed with horror how Arber showed up at his house demanding to come in to talk. He acted as if he weren't home but he knew that that thing knew he was there. He was about to continue when the radio of Judy Hopps kicked in and spoke up, "Attention all units we have an armed robbery at the TreeTop Cafe. Any units small enough to climb up the canopy please move immediately." Judy gave the cheetah a slight apologetic look and told him, "I'm so sorry but we need to take this. We'll be back as soon as this is over. Please stay here." As they left in a hurry the cheetah went spastic, "VAIT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE VILL KILL ME! PLEASE STAY!" The duo left without paying attention to his words.

The cruiser doors opened and the two hopped in. As Judy informed dispatch that they were in route, Nick flipped on the roof. As they pulled away, neither saw in the rear mirror, the black panther they were looking for walking to the hut. He kicked in the door and what followed were the first pleas, grunts, then the last blood curdling screams of the cheetah whose name was never revealed. And the two heroes didn't even hear it go down.

 **DUNDUNDUN… Cliffhanger, I know they suck but I got nothing else for this chapter. Quick question, What did you think? Also am i moving this too fast,i feel like it's going too fast. And sorry to any germans that may or may not have been offended to that poor comparison of nazis. Well i hope you enjoyed this. The chapters are spaced out every other day so stop asking me to update daily. Also things might get a little heavy in the future so those with weak emotions… i'm gonna try so damn hard to make you cry. Caio**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Petty Crime

 **Hope ya liked liked the last chapter. This one is going to be another of my fillers. I have a lot of those. What isn't completely related to the main story is what I call a filler. A side story is also acceptable. But they're usually one chapter. Just remember that i don't really pre-plan this story. I got a rough idea of where it'll go though. Other than that i really want to make chapters longer than 1000 words. I feel that with the extensions they're still too short. I'm using google docs so i need to determine how many pages is enough. Anywho, let's go.**

The police cruiser sped down the empty street as the buddy cop duo made their way to The TreeTop Cafe. "Dispatch this is officer Hopps, we're inbound to the 211 in the Rainforest district." The static was interrupted by the responder, " 10-4 officer. Stay safe." "Will do. Nick what's the GPS saying." Nick checked their location on the advanced ZPD GPS system. The new system was essentially a mini map and used electronic frequencies to guess the locations for other vehicles and pedestrians. It also had the location of every cruiser input to its off-site wireless server. It was a new and helpful addition to the Zootopia emergency services.

"Alright Carrots you're gonna wanna make a left up here, also watch out for the car that'll be rounding the corner." Just as he said, a blue sedan that looked too damaged to even sit in a parking lot swerved round the corner. It would've hit them had Judy not been ready. They could've stopped him for speeding and reckless endangerment however they had an armed robbery to help prevent. The cafe parking lot was on ground level with a rope bridge pathway to the small restaurant. It was never meant for larger mammals so the only customers were the ones small enough to get up. This consisted of rodents, wolves, and most if not all jungle animals.

It was a quiet day, apart from the small assailant threatening the cashier with a small handgun. It was a Personal Protector brand. It was clearly a modified snub with an extended nine round capacity. The magazine stuck out by an inch in order to fit the extra two rounds of 22. Caliber hollow-point. That was the main protection ammunition for smaller mammals. Nick had a standard issued police glock holding 17 rounds firing 45. Caliber. Judy had a similar smaller model but it had piercing rounds because of the smaller size and she has to mostly deal with larger mammals.

The duo parked their cruiser and sprinted up the rope bridge to the cafe. For safety concerns the bridge was held stable by camouflaged metal bars so it gave the illusion it was suspended by ropes to ensure nobody flipped the bridge or rocked it too much.. They made it to point with the other officers at the front of the cafe. Judy and Nick have been experienced in multiple armed robberies and hostage situations. They took point, going in first to see what they were dealing with. The second the doors closed they knew it was going to be "Fun".

Judy started the bombardment of words that were shared in the cafe that day. "GODDAMMIT!" The criminal stopped dead in his tracks and spun round to see his two 'favorite' cops. "Well if isn't Flopsy the Copsy and the former brain of conville. Fancy seeing you here. Now how's about you hop along and skat while i get away with this."

"You're not getting away wesselton. How about you drop the gun and let us catch you the easy way." Nick said with a smirk,drawing his weapon with Judy to prepare for the worst.

"For the last time it's Weaselton!" He said with a horrific smile. He raised his gun and prepared to fire. A nano-second was all it took for both Nick and Judy to fire two rounds each into the weasel. Duke's last expression before a kicked round ripped open his face was shock as the first bullet entered. There was no escaping them this time. He made the fatal mistake of raising his weapon. That was the end of Duke Weaselton. The two made the all clear for the other officers to enter the building. The two made it back to their car after an in the field debriefing from the sergeant on site and they had to make it back to the cheetah's house to collect the rest of the info.

When they got there Nick noticed something was wrong. "Carrots look at that. The door is kicked in." This brought immediate concern. "I'll call it in, let's go. Dispatch this is officer Hopps we've got a possible 10-23 at 2584 renvew drive send backup." "10-4 Hopps you've got a squad car on the way." The two exited the car and moved into the premises. Nick took point and used his nose to smell anything off about the last time they were there. Afoul but delicious smelling odor hit his nose. He instantly covered it knowing what he was smelling. "Carrots, it's not good.

They entered the home and saw him. The nameless cheetah hanging by his left leg, rope made from intestines, his head not where his neck was. Instead his nose and right eye was poking through his lower stomach. His left eye was missing, along with his right leg, both arms, and what appeared to be his heart, had a bite taken out of it. The cops recoiled at the sight of it. Nick had seen things but this was worse than anything else. Even the first murder was somehow more tame than this. He stumbled back about five feet and threw up on the red and black flag (Swastika). The other two police mammals showed up. One was a grey wolf with a raccoon as a partner. "This is officers Hencart and Raycast on the sce- JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"

The small team of officers called in their discovery and had forensics down in about an hour. The chief was even called in as this was the second gruesome murder within 24 hours. "Hopps, Wilde, report." Judy was right on cue. "Sir, Nick and I were first on the scene, forensics are still getting the name of the victim but we were asking him about that case-" The chief gave her a slight wide eyed glance and asked, "This murder is related to your case?" Judy replied, "Yes sir. We also may have a lead but we need that warrant from the court. As well as that we have someone at city hall running traffic cams. We intend to speak to him later today. And sir." "Yes Hopps." "We're gonna need overtime for this."

Nick and Judy gave the whole team the basic rundown of what happened on the scene. But this was far from over. "Hey Nick could you call Jay and tell him we need to speak again?" Nick nodded and grabbed his phone. He hit the contact that he labeled as _city hall guy_ and waited for the ringing to finish. What he got was something that shocked him. He thrrew on speaker almost a panicked yell, a voice that was no doubtedly Jay's cried out, " 530 PINE DRIVE! HELP ME- (AUCK)" He emitted a pained choking sound filled with terrified sobs,the line went dead. Everyone was dead silence. Nick was wide eyed. Judy slapped him on the shoulder as she sprinted past, "Nick we gotta move!" The chief didn't stand around either. "Call this in. I need a squad inbound to that address. NOW!" He bellowed. Four officers sprang to their cruisers with Nick and Judy.

10 minutes earlier…

Jay was watching ShrewTube with funny videos of drunk mammals falling and stumbling around slurring incomprehensible words. He laughed with a hyena as its friend fell off his bed in the video. When the video ended his stomach let out a low growl informing him that he was hungry. He walked to the kitchen of his house and threw an artificial steak in a frying pan and flipped on the stove. _**"You shouldn't have blabbed you fool."**_ A mysterious voice stated as Jay spun around only to be punched in the face by a cheetah. A very powerful one at best. Jay's back slammed into the stove and he fell to the ground. The cheetah then picked him up by the back of his neck and threw him over to the couch. Jay got to his feet and put his paws up in a fighting stance. Though he knew it was coming the blow felt as if it came from nowhere. A freight train collided with his left cheek as he tried to block. The cheetah took a bite out of Jay's upper arm. He screamed in agony as the creature chewed up the missing chunk and swallowed it whole. It then reached both paws to the top of its head and grabbed. It ripped it's skin off as if it were unzipping a halloween costume. There in front of him with a bloodied pile of flesh on the floor was himself. It was him but with glowing red irises . The red eyes stared into his sole. It grabbed him and pulled him up into the air by his shirt. "What are you?" Jay said with sickened confusion. It replied, " _ **Your worst nightmares."**_ Its voice began to change during its sentence. It started to sound more and more like him. All he could do was stare wide eyed and dumbfounded.

Just then in the bedroom on the other side of the wall, his cell phone ringed. The creature heard the noise and presumed it was a threat trying to sneak up on him for he wasn't familiar with that noise. He threw Jay through the wall. With bits and pieces of drywall everywhere, and dust cluttering his still bleeding wound, Jay started crying and grabbed the phone, he answered in a hurry for "Himself" was coming back, "530 PINE DRIVE! HELP ME-(AUCK)" The creature grabbed him by the throat with one paw and crushed the phone in the other. " _ **You know the phrase 'every dog has its day'? Well i guess today isn't yours."**_ He threw down the broken phone and pinned Jay to the wall and in one swift motion swooshed his paw up to his muzzle "NONONO PLEASE! HELP HELP PLE- **[SNAP]** _ **"Better get to work."**_ The wolf of Jay was no more, instead replaced by this creature who then began to feed on him viciously. Tearing him up and tossing body parts, then when finished, hung like decorations. **(cuts to black)**

 **Well what did you think. That was my longest chapter so far. Guess it wasn't much of a filler after all. Sorry about anyone who liked Jay. How bout some useless info on him. He was around 26, his birthday was a week away. He worked out yet struggled in the fight. That's all i have actually. Well to all of you who just stop in, leave a review while you're at it. Couldn't hurt that much to give me your opinions. I feed of of feedback. That and spaghetti. Good night. Or morning, or afternoon. You can never tell with these things. Caio.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Another Victim

 **Hey. I'm back after being gone a day. Sorry this was late. I was climbing around in a quarry with my friends till 11:00. I got pretty tired and then played games the next day. Think of this as a small break. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. That was the most action in a chapter so far. Though there hasn't been much in any of them so… anyways this in this i'm trying to find a way to get our heroes to the really important plot area. I might be stuck but i'll find a way.**

The group of officers made it to the given address but it was already too late. When they got there the first thing they noticed was the smell. They smelled an artificial steak but the smell of fake meat was easily overpowered by the odor of real meat and death. They swept the house. They went room to room. Judy however split off to the living room from the front door. That meant she was unlucky enough to find what remained of Jay. With a surprised gasp she let out a quiet "no" and called the others over. A small moment of somewhat silence and the team called in forensics from precinct 3, the rainforest districts precinct. They combed the place for evidence and the duo had to answer more questions involving their minor relations to the victim.

The two was completely stumped on what to do next after the remainder of Jay was cleaned up. They sat in the car talking about their options. "Nick. What the hell are we supposed to do now? Any leads we have are either dead or require the use of extensive time consuming police resources. Nick looked around the outside of the car, contemplating what their next move would be. That is until he spotted something high up on a light pole. A traffic camera angled towards Jay's house. "Carrots look,traffic cameras. We could go and find the footage of the suspect." Judy had regained her glee and started the car. "Great idea Nick. We need to hurry,"

They got to city hall and found a close parking spot. They walked inside to be met by the receptionist/secretary from earlier. "Hello guys. Back to see Jay? If you are then i'm sorry to say that you just missed him." She said with the over exaggerated tone of a social worker. Judy chimed in before she fully processed those words. "Well no we actually came to check out some traffic foota- What do you mean by just missed him?" The secretary repeated her words, "I said you just missed him. He was here ten minutes ago. I had a chat with him and he told me that he wanted to quit. I think he said he was heading to the mall but he went to his office for a bit then left. Sorry."

The duo took that as a bad sign and ran to Jay's old office. Nick opened the door to a terrible sight on their behalf. The room was trashed. The monitors were smashed, the tapes were ripped open and torn apart, the lights flickered as one of the long city style lights swung down, back and forth like a pendulum. They were surprised and frozen in place however their training kicked into overdrive and they stood still no longer. They immediately began to search for clues. Two minutes of searching and they found wolf hair and claw marks. They knew it had to be 'Jay's' fur and claw marks. They knew where they had to go. "Aw to hell with that warrant. I doubt that it'll get through. I know it's against protocol but we have no other option." Judy thought about it for a moment.

"Nick, you're right. We can't let anyone else know about this until we get something. We have to check out the mall." They informed dispatch about the vandalism but they left before anyone could get there. They went over a few set plans. The main one was to sneak into the back door of the mall in the rainforest. They parked a block away and put on some emergency on site swat gear. Nick geared up with with his personal pump shotgun with a custom side rail ammo holster and an undermounted tac light with a blue glow. Judy took her custom sized SMG with a side mounted green colored laser and red holo sight. "Nick you loaded the right ammo in there this time yes?" NIck gave a childish look. "Hey come on fluff. Sometimes it's hard to tell between bean bag and buckshot. They're a very similar color." The duo moved to the back door of the mall. They walked down the small set of stairs to the basement door. Nick was about to kick in the door when Judy stopped him. She reached her paw out and turned the handle to the door. It opened.

They didn't even think that they were moving too fast when they noticed the terrible smell of the dead. They looked around and saw mounds of bone and flesh. Blood all over the walls and ceiling. They made their way through the mess. Tac boots squishing on the soft piles of shredded and discarded flesh. They were lucky to have their breathing masks on before they went in. Their lights were on and they began to sweep the basement of the superstore. There were many different sections, each filled with bits and pieces of dead mammals. The mall was built and upgraded over many decades. There was a modern storage facility that saw little use since they were getting an above ground loading dock, along with older sections still made of wood in some places.

They cleared each of the rooms yet they could feel themselves being watched. They got to one of the older sections when a slight whoosh was heard down the hall as a shadow zoomed in and out like that. Judy went to go check it out when she felt the floor beneath her give way. "NIIAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as she fell into a 15 foot hole.

"Judy, are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine i'll be right up. There's a small access door here for maintenance." When Nick turned around to find the entrance to the maintenance room two shadows converged onto them quicker than the eye could see. They both felt a small amount of pain in their upper arms as a little bit of blood came out of the small wound. Judy then opened a door ten feet down the hall. "Hey Nick, come on we gotta go. I think I heard something." Judy Nick down the hall to a door she thought was another room leading to someplace in the basement. The door behind Nick closed and locked as he swung round to see Judy locking the door on him. "Judy what are you doing?"

"I've been waiting a long time to take a fox. Now I have the perfect chance." She said in an authoritative voice. Nick was confused until his eyes went wide with fright as his partner took off her tac visor to reveal, her glowing red eyes.

"You're not Judy." He managed to say in a trembling voice. He raised his shotgun to her head. "I… I can't shoot her. But you're not.." He didn't know what to do, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!" She… It replied, "I did nothing to her. But you shouldn't worry about what I'm doing. Worry about what he's doing." Nick didn't know what to do, he couldn't shoot her. Even if it wasn't her he couldn't imagine the trauma it would give him. He dropped his shotgun in defeat. Then as she moved closer, he saw a shovel out of the corner of his eye…

Judy was getting up when the door that was next to her was kicked in and Nick came in. "Hey Carrots. Fancy seeing you here." He was out of breath.

"Nick, why are you so tired. I said I'd be right up. You didn't have to run down here." Judy sat up and began walking towards him.

"Carrots, you know me. I'll always be there for you." He said with an exaggerated arm width gesture, asking for a hug. But when he made the gesture, he didn't account for his glasses falling off. His beautiful green eyes,were replaced by a glowing crimson. "Uh, I can explain?

"You're not Nick.` she said backing away. Like an evil villain his movements became wide and exaggerated.

"You're right. I'm not your Nick. I'm better than him. I don't understand what this feeling is but since I saw you at that panther's house, searching for me I knew I had to keep you. You might not be able to transform but now I never do either. I have the body of the one you want. I want you, you want him, I am you say. Join me." He walked out and extended a paw. Judy Kicked him in the face. "I see. Well I have no trouble keeping you here against your will. You will learn to be with me." HE forced her wrists down and got on top of her planting a forced kiss that she clearly struggled to get away from. "WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" ***THWACK*** He fell to the side of her and Nick, the real Nick, stood behind with a shovel in hands and a tattered uniform. He got Judy to her feet and called in the 'nest ' to dispatch. They got to the top of the maintenance room stairs when ***BANG*** Nick's shotgun went off in the hands of "other Judy". Judy reacted instantly and unloaded a full clip of 30 9mm rounds into the equal sized her. Nick tumbled down the stairs. Broken and bleeding, Judy ran up to him after calling officer down,, the words no cop ever wants to hear. She kneeled by his side and performed all of the medical training she was given but it wasn't enough. With his last breath Nick uttered out, "I love you Ju-" His eyes closed and his head lay limp in her arms. She did the only thing she knew how to do at a time like this. Judy Hopps sat next to the dead body of NIcholas Wilde and cried her heart out. Cries that could be heard from miles away.

 **Did I getcha to cry yet? Yes, no, maybe so? Well sorry about the delay. As i said, procrastination got the better of me and i let time slip. To make it up to you, i'll try to get next one out by tomorrow. Also try to leave a freaking review. It's the little thing i ask in return and so far 6 out of 1,107 people left one. THANK YOU by the way. Also yay. A thousand people have seen my first story. Thank you all so much. Seriously though. Try and review. A writer can get bored you know. Caio**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- A Hammer To Fall

 **Hi catweazle I stole the chapter name. Any who. This is going to be a copy paste chapter one with added content towards the end. Just a heads up. I said I'd try to get it out by tomorrow. Didn't say i'd put too much work into it. Nah i'm kidding. This'll be the same amount of work as any other chapter. Have fun. Disney own stuff lazy write disclaimer.**

All he saw was darkness. No light. No sound . Just darkness. Even with his night-vision and excellent hearing, he couldn't make out a thing. He knew he wasn't blind for he could see himself clearly. He knew he wasn't deaf for he could hear his shuddering breaths. Mental note, nothingness is pretty cold. He wasn't insane for he felt himself floating...wait. That shouldn't be happening. Maybe he was going insane. No, he knew he couldn't be. After what felt like half an eternity he found himself able to walk, though no ground was near his feet. He began walking, hoping to at least find something if not someone. The entire time he walked he felt, uneasy as if something was walked on and on. He reached for his phone but it wasn't there. In fact he wasn't wearing anything though it felt like he was fully clothed.

He looked all around but nothing was in sight. Until he saw it. It was the one thing every mammal feared. The one thing you never know what it is until you see it. The one thing he thought he would never see... _ **DEATH**_. Until he saw it he couldn't believe himself. The one thing that made it crystal clear was the faint glow of bright white behind him. He couldn't hide the truth from himself any longer… Nicholas Wilde was dead.

The figure approached him but stopped halfway. It must've been five feet away. All it did was extend a single hand. Nick was confused, it took him a while but once he pieced it together he came to the conclusion that he needed to give permission for his soul to be reaped. He was for some reason, not fearful of the encounter in fact, he felt like he should welcome the gesture, accept it. He wanted to let go. He slowly walked closer to the figure he can only assume is death and extended his left paw. Before it touched the cold hands of the creature his paw shot back hesitantly, but slowly extended out and took the hand of death.

The creature guided him towards the light. The tunnel seemed to get larger until he was close enough to see gold trimmed gates too big even for an elephant. Way to make a grand entrance i suppose. As he neared the almost blinding white light, he heard something, crying. He stopped. He knew those cries. They were more or less wails of agony. They were desperate, broken, and most of all, familiar. The only audible words from the cries were his name and "please come back". Worst of all, he knew who was making those heart wrenching sounds. His best friend, his partner, his mate. Judy Hopps.

Her cries were coming from darkness, the only thing behind Nick. He let his paw slip from the grasps of death. He started back to where he bagan. All he saw when he looked back was death staring him down with an extended hand and an expressionless posture. His name drew him away from the somehow comforting image and reminded him to go back, to find her, to stop her retreated back into nothingness and searched for the bunny he loved. No matter what was next. He could tell it wasn't over.

Judy sat next to her boyfriend, her partner, her fox, and cried her little heart out. There were units on their way but it was too late. Nick's lifeless body was in her arms getting colder by the minute. Judy's mind couldn't seem to handle this fact. She sat there begging him to wake up. To come back to her. He was gone. She didn't have enough strength left in her to perform anymore CPR so, she sat there and continued to ball.

"UGH. Why must you mammals make that annoying sound?" Judy turned to see the Nick doppelganger start to get up.

"HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH ALREADY!" She screamed at the false fox.

"Hey i'm not the bad guy here. I'm trying to help you. If you come with me you'll be safe from the rest." He said in a reassuring voice. "Just join me peacefully and i'll help you forget about this wretched city. I'll even stay morphed as this fox for you. I could get those so called contact lenses and make my eyes green for you. I will be your perfect mate."

"Leave me alone. You're not- you- YOU'LL NEVER BE NICK!" she cried at his direction. He came close to touch her shoulder but she kicked at him. He got tired of this. With a forceful grab on her right leg he began dragging her away. She kicked and screamed and fought. He on the other hand, slipped her under his right arm, grabbed her head, and slammed it onto the floor. In a second she was unconscious. "I'll make you mine. You'll see.

Back in the void, Nick heard muffled words being screamed towards something. It sounded like him, his voice in another body. He began running even faster towards the darkness. He had to get back. He knew this was the way, he didn't know how but it felt right to him. Eventually he saw light again. A golden light. Not as inviting as the lights of what he could assume was heaven. He heard struggling and cries then, nothing. A last set of words muffled away but the sound came from that light. He ran faster and faster, faster than he knew he could. He started blacking out. The light was gone. He couldn't move. He tried to but didn't. He could hear much clearer now. Footsteps going away and a soft sliding sound as something was being dragged away. He opened his eyes to see an orange tail and a gray bunny exit from view at the top of the stairs. He knew what had happened. Back from the dead, he grabbed the shovel, and ran to save his love.

 **It wasn't that long, it was a copy of chapter one, but i hope that that was enough to tide you over from my very small absence. I might not post for a few more days because i'm gonna work on the next chapter. I'll make sure it is the longest chapter in the story. Hopefully it gets out by the start of this weekend. It also might be the last chapter but i think that i'm gonna write an epilogue too. Anyways see ya then and thanks for the support. Seriously send a review. Is that too much to ask. Caio**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Regret

 **Hey guys. I'm going to intend this to be the final chapter. There might be an epilogue if i'm feeling generous. I most likely will be. If anyone has any questions about the story, plot holes, loose ends, or just askin if I'll write another story then feel free to ask. Ill answer. Seriously though. Over a thousand people and I get like one to two reviews per chapter. Leave something letting me know you liked it.**

She cried. She screamed. She fought. A swift bash to the head and she was gone. Concussed and dreaming she was gone. Gone from the real world, gone from friends and family, gone from Nick. 

"Come on Carrots. Wake up. No one likes a sleepy bunny." Judy slowly opened her eyes to see Nick. The real Nick. They were at her place. Since she got promotion she was able to afford a better apartment. One with extra rooms too, instead of that one room only "Bachelorette pad"

"Oh hey Nick. I didn't know I fell asleep. Is the movie over?" 

"Yeah. Cheesy ending though. You know the happily ever after crap."

 ***YAWN*** "Come on Nick admit it, you liked the movie." Judy snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "What time is it?"

"About 11:34 fluff. I should get going." He started to get up but Judy put a hand on his shoulder.

"No no. Please don't leave. It's cozy here." She put her face to his chest and gently breathed in his scent.

"Alright fluff. I'll stay. But you're buying coffee tomorrow." With a calm breath she exhaled, "Deal." She layed on her boyfriend and lost herself in the world of sleep.

On the right side of life, Nick was running to save his rabbit. He was making his way through the maze like corridors of the mall's basement. He followed Judy's scent to lead him to the danger that she was in. He ran faster as her scent was getting stronger. He rounded the corner and saw himself dragging away his bunny. He raised the shovel to his right side and prepared to swing for when he got close enough.

He softened his pawsteps to lessen the noise as he ran close. The creature heard them at the last second and turned too late to see a shovel make contact with the left end of his snout. It fell down after stumbling a few feet and letting go of Judy. She stirred but didn't wake up. Nick readied the shovel for another swing. As he swung the morphed version of him shot his hand up and grabbed the shovel just below the metal part. He squeezed his hand and it snapped. THe shovel then fell to the ground in two pieces. Nick looked surprised but his look turned to anguish as left paw connected to right of snout in a swift motion. It hurt like hell and back but Nick wasn't going to give up that easily. The other him the spun his body to a sitting position and with both legs, kicked Nick into a concrete wall. He then brought out two small boxes. When he opened them there were colored contacts. He inserted green lenses into his eyes and walked to the unconscious Nick, forced his eyes open and put bright red contacts in. he stepped back as he heard footsteps and voices sweeping the basement. He got into position and got ready to play the role of his shape. He was gonna con the police. He was gonna switch lives.

_ **One Week Later** _

Judy Hopps stood in line with a row of officers dressed in formal wear. A slight rain began accumulating as friends and family members stood in rows. A Honey Badger was speaking to the small crowd. Everyone was dressed in black. Judy stood there, heartbroken and mortified at what she saw. Her mind almost couldn't handle it. The car pulled up to the entrance of the outdoor gathering and six mammals went up to it. When the trunk was open, they grabbed a medium sized box with silver trimmed handles and a fancy dark oak finish. They walked it through the center of the aisle and around the badger to the front. They placed it on the velvet ropes and while a prayer was spoken, they lowered the coffin into the ground and covered it with wet dirt. Judy cried the entire time. When everything was done, the funeral concluded and she walked up to see the headstone.

' **Here Lies Nicholas Wilde'**

" **Love ya Carrots"**

 **1981-2016**

 **Loved by many**

 **Missed by all**

With one final look. She laid out the carrot pen that started it all, and sobbed while she walked away.

 **Wap wap. Looks like i decided this won't be the conclusion and i'm an evil bastard. Have fun wondering while i complete this confusing ending. And to the one who gets what i'm about to say, Hi foxface. See not all evil. Foxface isnt a username or anything but i'm sayin hi to someone who ACTUALLY PM'S ME. HINT, FUCKING, HINT! ahem, that'll be all. Til next time. In like a day or two. So you don't bother me with update soon massages. Caio**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Situational Reality

 **I've decided after that last chapter that you want answers so i'm gonna keep this short. Enjoy. And seriously review. It takes like a minute and i can guarantee that i'll respond.**

Judy walked away from the grave of her fox to Clawhauser's car as he was kind enough to drive her to the eulogy.She hopped into the passenger seat of his vehicle and began to softly sob. Ben opened his door and got in. He closed it and noticed that she was crying. He gently put his paw on her shoulder, "Hey Judy it's ok to cry. We all miss Nick. If you ever need someone to talk to… I'm always available." She looked up to him and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Thanks Clawhauser." He put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot to the cemetery.

They drove for fifteen minutes without speaking to each other. Only the occasional whimper from clawhauser and soft sob from Judy. She looked around at her surroundings. There was no city. Only a dense forest on both sides of an incredibly straight road. She got confused and looked at clawhauser but he wasn't there. She looked back and saw that she was driving. She then got to a curved road on the cliffside. She didn't question it. She knew she could drive herself to a funeral. She was capable right? To her left was a slope going upwards up a mountain and to her right was a guard rail that was a safety precaution as it was a cliffside road. She knew which road she was on and thought back to Nick on their first case. She began tearing up and blinked away the tears only to be walking towards the closed cliffside asylum. She vaulted over the front car rail designed to act as a stop sign for the front gate security checkpoint. She remembered how she started a howl when Nick almost got spotted. She looked around at the nostalgic place and began crossing the bridge to the main building. She made a diagonal route to the right side of the bridge and looked over the edge to the waters where they had once jumped for their lives to secure evidence of Mayor Lionheart's involvement with the kidnapped mammals. She took out her phone and unlocked it to see the home screen of their zelfie. It showed her shining smile along with an annoyed looking Nick. a single tear rolled down her cheek as she sent a text to the chief. Once she knew she would be found, she climbed onto the ledge, leaned forwards, and jumped.n As she fell she began blacking out until she hit the rocks but felt no pain. Instead she heard beeping, along with a soft compress of air releasing from a tube.

Her eyes opened to a blinding white light and the scent of lavender. She felt buzzed and uncomfortable in the stiff bed of white she was in. She deduced that she was in a hospital. She looked to her right and saw a sleeping fox in a thin blanket looking tired and battered. She stirred in her bed and awoke said fox, "Carrots, you're finally awake."

"Hey Ni-" She gasped, "NICK! She tried to get up but an IV stopped her. " BU- WH- HOW?! I SAW YOU DIE! IN MY FUCKING ARMS!" she began to break down and sob. Nick came over and hopped into the bed and gave her a hug. "You-you-you stopped breathing and you go-got cold as I held you . The-then that thing took me and knock-ed me out and I was at your funeral. It was horrible Nick. Her muffled sobs broke the sentences but he knew she went through a lot. "Nick I jumped."

"What did you say Carrots."

"I was sad and I went to the asylum and, jumped over the edge. I don't think I could live without you." She began to calm down as her brain registered that Nick was alive. " What happened when I was out?" Nick stopped the hug and sat next to Judy.

"Well After I was shot-"

"Wait how come you didn't bleed out?"

"I was getting to that. You remember how you told me to check my ammo?" She replied with a signified 'Mhm' "Well they clearly make those shells too similar because I loaded bean rounds instead of buckshot. It was essentially a 200 mph punch in the chest. I died from shock. It was weird but I somehow brought myself back to life. I grabbed the shovel and left to save you. When I got there you were being dragged. I attacked him but he attacked me too. He knocked me back and I fell unconscious. I messed him up pretty bad too. When I came too we were both in cuffs and I managed to explain everything. He's back at the station now. The doctor said you should be out by tonight after they do one last cat-scan to ensure your concussion isn't life threatening."

The two waited the day out staring at their phones and eventually playing some of the few board games the hospital had to pass the time. The doctor came in and took Judy for the cat-scan then let her and Nick check out of the Hospital. With instructions not to drive, Nick took Judy to the station to interrogate the culprit.

When they got there, Nick went to fill out paperwork, then go to the bathroom. Judy went down to the holding cells to see the monster who nearly killed Nick and kidnap her. She walked down the steps to see wolford sitting at his post guarding the cells. "Hey wolford. Where is he?" She said with a dead serious tone.

" He's in cell four at the back. It's really weird. He looks and sounds just like Nick. Don't fall for his tricks Judy. He tried convincing me he was the real deal. I don't want to go back there, i feel like next time i might let him out. Be careful."

"Thanks wolford. I will. I'm getting answers out of that bastard whether he likes it or not." She walked down to the cell and saw an orange fox in a orange jumpsuit laying on the bottom bunk picking at the mattress above him. His head was closer to Judy so he didn't see her walk in but his nose started going off and screamed her presence. He jumped up and looked behind him. "Carrots. You came here to get me out ri-"

"Can it you fucking monster!"

"Car-Judy. What do you mean. Come on it's me, Nick. You know me. Come on."

"I'm not falling for any of your shit. You killed all those mammals and almost killed Nick. To add to that shitheap you tried to kidnap me to be some sort of sex slave. You can just FUCK, OFF!"

Nick's face turned from one of irritation to sadness. "You really think i'm that monster don't you?" His face then contorted to anger. Red eyes glowed with his snarled words, "FINE! I hope I get life or maybe even death row. It's clear that you didn't know me well enough because you can't even tell me apart from that bastard."

"You can't fool me you fucker. If you still haven't caught on, your stupid eyes give everything away. You'll never be real. I hope you get death row too." With that she stormed off back to nick. But to her little knowledge, Nick stood in his cell and stared into a mirror. Staring at himself with cold red eyes. He was confused, scared,and alone. This time, truly alone. Not even his beloved rabbit was on his side. He was on his own.

 **Hi. funny shapter right? Anyways i hope you enjoyed. And if you see Thefirsfox or teeraflaire, say hi. Also a shout-out to Atasteofshadows. Thanks for reading and leave a review. Caio**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Alone In Life**

 **Hi guys. I'm sorry if this is confusing but if you have any questions just ask in pm or a review. I WILL respond. Please. I get bored and require input. Also i might eventually not release chapters until a certain quota for reviews is reached. Have fun if that happens but for now enjoy the read.**

Judy left him. She left him for himself. But it wasn't the him that she knew. When Judy walked away thinking he was the doppelganger it broke him. 'Never let them see that they get to you'. That was gone. She was the only one that could get to him and she did, in the worst way possible. Nick cried himself to sleep that night. And no-one cared enough to put the pieces together.

His dreams were wonderful. The only escape he had. He remembered their time together. She was fast asleep while they watched some cheesy chick-flick. He woke her up only to have her nestle deeper into his chest. He was happy with life. He loved the contact, the feeling of her soft fur on him. To top it off she purred. That along with a few choice set of memories were the happiest moments in any relationship he's had. It was cut short by a knock on Judy's door, it woke her up and she went to check to see who it was. It was Nick, with wonderful green eyes that didn't look natural to him. Judy turned around and jumped back. She was scared and held the other Nick for comfort. "Judy, come on what's wrong." She just yelled "You're not Nick!" and cried into his chest. She threw a small mirror at him and through the shattered pieces he saw crimson red irises staring back at him.

He woke up drenched in sweat. Tear soaked fur and a dirty jumpsuit greeted him as well. He went to the edge of the bars keeping him in and yelled, "Wolford are you still on shift, I want to talk." He got a reply. Somewhat along the lines of 'Can it fox'. He wasn't happy. "Come on, let me prove that i'm me."

"I'm not sure what species you are but it's clear that you have terrible hearing because I said SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Let me talk to Judy then."

"Your interrogation is in an hour. Shut up and wait. You'll get plenty of time to talk to her and Nick you bastard." Nick returned to his bed with a defeated sigh and sat down. He stared at his cell wall doing near nothing, only blinking every thirty or so seconds. He stared and lost himself in more thoughts and memories. That was until an armed escort came to his cell with his girlfriend and doppleganger at the lead. He saw her face. It was one of distrust and anger. It broke his heart to see her look at him like that. They opened his cell, cuffed him, and brought him to the gray room with a one way mirror in it. They sat him down and cuffed him to the table. The interrogators sat as well.

Judy started the interrogation by turning on the recording device and asking a question. "Please state your name for the record."

"Nicholas Phiberous Wilde."

"Please give the truthful answer."

"Carrots that is my name and you know it. I'm not the bad guy, he is. Nick pointed to himself. The one next to Judy."

"Give me your real name please."

"I did." He stated bluntly with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ok fine. Why are you here today?"

"I was falsely accused of the murder and consumption of multiple mammals."

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't. He did."Nick started to get a sad look on his face, "I thought we knew each other down to the bone. I'm the real Nick judy you need to believe me. There has to be some way I can get through to you."

"I know you aren't Nick. Your eyes give you up. Why are you here, what are you?" 

"I am sad, confused, alone. The only mammal i've ever trusted besides my mother is sitting here looking at me like I'm a monster. I AM NICK!" he slammed a fist on the table and the other Nick had his hand over his taser.

" _He's really strong, remember carrots. Just a safety thing."_

" Judy, I am the real Nick. I couldn't lie to you."

"You've been lying the day you took over as someone else. You must not know what your face looks like because your stupid red eyes blow your cover." Nick turned around and saw himself in the mirror and saw his eyes again.

He gave other Nick a dead glare, "What the fuck did you do to me? Why am I like this. Judy please you have to believe me." He started to tear up again but this time his right eye felt uncomfortable. He reached his paw up and started to rub it. Other Nick started looking uncomfortable. Nick managed to pinch a small film covering his eye. He pulled out a contact lens. Judy's face turned to shock as she stared at the real nick who pulled out the other one. Nick had a big dumb grin on his face when he saw Judy realize she was wrong.

"Ni-Nick?"

"Who else carrots."She smiled and and went for the cuff keys. She hopped onto the table when she went to set Nick free until she felt a sharp pain in her side. She plucked out a dart and turned to the other nick who had shot her. She began to stumble and slur until she fell back to the world of sleep. "JUDY!" Nick yelled as he struggled with the cuffs. Other Nick had pocketed her car keys, scooped her up onto his back and bolted out the door. "GET ME OUT OF HERE. HELP!" nick shouted. Clawhauser and Higgins ran into the room. Benji unlocked him but he wasted no time and started chasing after them. He weaved through the station halls until he was in the lobby. There he saw the unconscious Judy leave the door with the assailant. Most of the officers not knowing what was happening saw Nick in an orange jumper and attempted to catch him. He bobbed and weaved through tackles and rams and dodged a dart or two until he made it outside where he saw A bright orange fox driving Judy's cruiser and a sleeping bunny in the back screech out of the parking lot. Nick had swiped Clawhauser's keys from him, he ran for the car after he unlocked it with a cute *beep beep* and he was almost there when he felt a similar prick to judy. He stared back at wolford with a empty but raised dart gun. He stumbled and fell until sleep overtook him as well.

 **I have no real author's notes this time. Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Back In The Shitheap**

 **Hi. It's me again. Who else could it be though. I hope you enjoyed last installment because i wanna give ya another one today. Also I'm gonna try to make chapters a decent amount longer than they are. I can't completely promise but i'll try. Shoutout to ATasteOfShadows and his stories Lost and Found as well as Tales of Turmoil. I feel as if I will also get sued by Disney if i don't say this is their their story. Don't know why. Technically it's mine. Plus i don't get paid for this. What's that? I do? Oh. No, i still don't get paid.**

Nick slowly opened his eyes to see a pasty white brick wall. He was in a bed, he knew that. When his brain managed to spill the metaphorical beans he shot up and slammed his head on the bunk above him after remembering what happened. He had to get out. He had to find Judy. He got out of the bed and made his way to the bars. "Hello. Anyone out there? Who's on shift?" He waited for a minute before he got a reply. One he didn't want to hear.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you Nick."

"Wolford come on I clearly didn't do it. Hell Judy was kidnapped I need to find her."

"You can't be let out until your trial."

"What the FUCK wolford. Let me out of this damn cage! Let me speak to Bogo."

"He's busy."

"Bullshit buddy. Pun intended get me out!"

You don't get it do you?" Wolford walked from the front of the hall to Nick's cell. Nick glared at his face. He was confused. With a tilted head he stared wolford down. Wolford was always really friendly to Nick even when Judy wasn't around. They were work friends. The thing that stuck Nick to be odd was that wolford was wearing very dark shades. Nick's eyes widened. The wolf didn't catch that feature though because he was sneering almost through the cell bars." You're not leaving. End. Of. Story. He gave a smile but before he could walk away, Nick ran up, grabbed his shirt collar and slammed his head into the bars. Nick grabbed the keys and let himself out. Before he went anywhere else he took his first finger and thumb and gently opened one of Wolford's eyes. A dilated crimson iris stared back. Though he was unconscious, Nick cuffed him to the bed and stripped him of anything that could help escape.

After locking up the wolf while not thinking about where the real one was, Nick snuck into the locker rooms of the precinct. He went to his locker, undid the lock and put on his spare uniform. He blended into the late officers on night shift and snuck some cruiser keys from the front desk. With a few glances around Nick deterred that no-one was in the lobby, he snuck up to Bogo's office. He knocked on the door, three short and simple knocks. A firm voice responded, "Come in." Nick entered at his own risk.

The second he saw him, Bogo responded. "Wilde what are you doing in here? You're supposed to be behind bars." He was gruff and spoke with an extreme tone of seriousness. "I am going to have officers in here and drag you back to your cell myself if you don't explain. NOW."

"Sir I am going to explain everything but first I need to know what you're doing about officer Hopps."

"What do you mean?"

"Sir has no one told you. How have you not seen it Judy was fucking kidnapped right in the middle of the fucking station!"

"What do you mean. Wilde, A.K.A you just called and asked for the week off. Have you seen what you put them through. I saw that basement for myself. I'm surprised they weren't broken when they woke up. Mentally that is. I think they deserved it, so I gave it to them."

"Where did they go?"

"I don't enter people's personal lives 'Wilde', so I wouldn't know. Now get back in your cell."

"Chief I am the real Nick. Look, green eyes. He put contacts in me. He is wearing them too there is no time to argue, who knows how far they've gotten by now. I need to find them. For once in your life you have to trust me. Judy is in danger and I want ,no, need to find her. Wolford isn't wolford. He's one of them. Red eyes. He's already locked up. You need to tell everyone and we need to find Judy before it is too fucking late." Nick looked bogo in his eyes.

"Fine. I trust you Wilde. I'm sorry."

"For what chief?" 

"Not trusting you in the first place. Come on. We have an officer to find." the two left his office and went to find a starting place.

 **Hey. nothing to see say here. Bye, i mean, caio.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Lost and Alone

 **Hey. Not that anyone cares but last chapter wasn't my best. If any of you found it dis-satisfying and anti climactic then i'm sorry. I didn't like it as much as my other chapters so. Yeah. Anyways let's go into this chapter. I also sometimes confuse myself as I come up with plot on the go. Once I get back in my element then I should be good.**

Shock... Confusion... Relief… These are the three things that ran through the head of Judy Hopps during the interrogation. First, the shock, when Nick pulled a red contact lens from his eye. Then, confusion, when the other Nick got defensive saying it could be a trick. Then relief, as she knew in her heart who the real slim foxy was. She wanted to help him then, to hold him and say sorry. She was forming a smile when she climbed up to unlock him. The only other thing she felt besides happiness was a small pain in her side. She looked down as her vision started to fade. She wasn't going to stay awake. She tried but couldn't. Her emotions deteriorated into sadness and tears as the last thing she remembered before she entered sleep was the horrible things she said to Nick the night before.

Judy slowly fluttered her eyes open when she regained consciousness. She had no idea, where she was, what time it was, and why she was there. She was sitting in a small wooden chair. When she tried to get up she had realized that whoever took her and bound er to the chair. Her feet were tied to the corresponding chair leg. Her arms were behind her back at a low angle with old rope keeping them from struggled for a small bit before a loud screeching of metal rang in her sensitive ears. She looked up to see Nick. Her hopes flew up only to be immediately dashed away by his glowing crimson eyes. She spoke with venom in her voice but fear in her eyes. "What the hell do you want?" He was clear to respond.

"Isn't it clear that I want you? Can't I have such a luxury?" He said with Nick's voice. Judy knew this wasn't him though. He wouldn't work. She had to escape.

"Where are we?"

"If I tell you that you might call for help so not a chance."

"Just let me go."

"If I do that now fluff then there's no guarantee that you'll stay. So no." He began forming a smug grin. "I'm not letting you out but I can get you something if you'd like." Judy's paws felt something on her duty belt that raised her chance of escape but she needed a distraction.

"Water" she said, "I would like water." she forced a sigh of semi acceptance. She looked down to avoid eye contact.

"Alright. I can do water. Give me a minute." He said with a grin when he noticed she accepted her fate. He left the room and gave Judy time to work. She slid her handcuffs out from their back pouch and pushed them all the way through so it opened. She then used the teeth on the cuff's arm used to lock it in place, to saw at the ropes. Because they weren't serrated, it would take awhile but Judy thought she could manage it. However in the heat of the moment Judy forgot that He had left the door open. He walked right in, she looked up and the cuffs slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor, revealing themselves to her kidnapper. He walked in the room with a smile that turned to a stern frown when he saw them. He stared blankly at them and then stared blankly at Judy.

"I brought water." he said. He then set the glass down, walked over to her, and picked up the cuffs. He then untied her and stood her up. He handed her the glass and she took a few sips and gave it back to him. He set it down and did something that surprised the hell out of Judy. with one quick motion he slapped her across the face, and hard. She fell to the ground with a red mark under her cheek fur. He then forcefully grabbed her left arm and dragged her back to the chair. He took the cuffs and secured her arm to the left arm of the uncomfortable wooden chair. She kicked and screamed with fear as she had no idea what to do. When he cuffed her to the chair, she had tears in her eyes. "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS? I TRY AND TREAT YOU WELL AND YOU REPAY ME BY TRYING TO RUN! FUCK YOU."

Judy was crying now as he was beginning to scare her. If it were any other mammal then she would've been able to hold out but it was Nick. The one true mammal she trusted and loved was screaming anger at her. She couldn't take it. It broke her.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" she screamed, "nICK WILL FIND ME AND PUT YOU IN THE GROUND!" he laughed at her statement. " what are you laughing at." She managed to express with choked sobs.

He looked at her with a grin. "My dear bunny, you might not want to hear this but… I killed him." Judy was taken down several levels after this statement.

"WHAT?"

"I said i killed him."

"No. it's. It's not true."

"I couldn't have him follow us so after I rendered you unconscious, while he struggled with his cuffs, i walked behind him and twisted his little fox head, ALL the way around. It was funny watching him convulse and gasp for air. There was no one to save him. I was even lucky enough to see the color drain from his eyes before I left. Are you happy? Knowing now that I am the only Nick there is left."

Judy couldn't process his words. Her emotions were running wild and she couldn't stop the tears. "No." She cried out, "It's not tr-tr-tr-ue. He's not de-" She broke into a ball of fur spilling out water emitting a noise only recognised as pain and intense suffering.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss so i'll leave you to grieve. And just to encourage you not to try anything. He slapped the trembling crying bunny hard across the face a second time. "Goodnight. Try to get some sleep." he then walked to the metal door, shut off the only light in the room, and left her to cry herself back into nightmares.

 **Well, whadja think of that huh. I'm back to hopefully normal chapters. Please review and review and did i forget to say review because nobody actually does that. Shout out to canadians because they rock. See you dont get that because you dont review and allow me to come up with little jokes using your username. Just leave one. That's all i ask in these anyways. come on teera. A little something. No. I promise i respond to all of my reviews. Caio.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Save Me

 **I want this chapter to be longer so i'm aiming for longer. Enough said. Also i'm only using one nick in this chapter so don't get confused. It's the evil one.**

She awoke shivering with tear stains down her cheeks. She was hungry and tired, even though she got enough sleep. More than enough as a matter a fact. She was starving though. When she moved her arm she found that it wasn't cuffed like last night.,She got up and saw a note on the small coffee table that was in her room. _'Judy. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't want to do that but you left me no choice. I went out to get you food. You can't escape the current room your in i made sure of that. I don't know what you like besides carrots and blueberries so let me know for my next shopping day. Love ya.'_ Judy read the note and was pleased to know that she'll be eating shortly. She set the note down and got a good look at the room she was in. it wasn't a room at all. It appeared to be a shipping container, red from the looks of it. The faded red container had a hole with wires going through it powering a small light bulb on a hook. Her chair was old and rotting. She noticed a smell coming from it that she hoped was rotting wood. It was slightly foul but manageable.

Judy saw the large metal door keeping her inside. She walked up to it to try to find a personal latch that is used to open it from the inside in case a worker got trapped. She was looking but couldn't find the latch however she did find something else. Warped metal. He ripped the latch off so she couldn't get out. "Dammit." she whispered. That was the closest she was getting to escaping.

It took her a second to realize it but she was cold. Colder than she should be. She shivered. It was already cold in the container but she was cold for another reason. One that didn't come to mind at the time of her waking up. Her police uniform was wet. It took her a second to figure out why. The night before, she was terrified and scarred most likely for her life. She had little to no control over many things in that situation. Including her bladder. She had wet herself after she cried to sleep. That would explain the smell of the chair and container. She was embarrassed but there was no time for that. She had to get warmth somehow. She took the light that was hanging from the ceiling and brought it under the chair. She then sacrificed sight for a small amount of warmth as she surrounded it with her body. The heat created by the light and the small space under the chair should help keep the warmth in. She curled up and waited.

After around an hour of cuddling a lightbulb, judy felt as if she were gonna pass out. It was too cold. She would've too had the large container door not opened. In walked Nick with a bag of groceries. He saw her state and set the bags down.

"Carrots. Are you ok? What were you doing?" He walked over to one of the bags and brought her a blanket. "Here. I thought you'd want something comfy. I got you this patterned blanket. Look it's got little foxes on it too." He said with a smile. "Come on, you're freezing." She let go of the light and stood up with his help. He then took her out of the shipping container. The container was inside a large warehouse with thick patterned windows towards the top to let light in. He started walking her towards the buildings indoor offices. When they walked into the office, a wave of heat hit Judy and her shivers slowed. The office was converted to a bedroom. It still had a desk but a small one. A one person bed that was fox sized with pink sheets that had carrots on them. The room had a row of tinted windows looking into the warehouse so `overseer's of whatever was in there could observe the work from their office. It had a small tv around 25 inches and a bookshelf with murder mysteries and romance novels. There was also a shelf of dvds and a dvd player with a subscription to Zulu and Pawflix. It had a small gas heater built into the wall and a small cage wall separating the room from the door. The bathroom was next to the bed with a door leading to the small room. The cage had a bolt and key lock from the outside and a mini fridge sat close to the bed. Nick unlocked it walked Judy in and sat her on the bed.

"Ok Judy. Welcome to your new home. The fridge should be fully stocked with your favorites. I'll bring meals three times a day. The fridge is for snacks. The cable has 378 channels but I starred the ones that I thought you'd like. The cage is so you don't escape on your first night. You'll learn to live with it. Until then it stays. I also stopped by your place to grab your clothes and while I was shopping I got you some really cuddly pj's. I hope you enjoy. I'm not gonna ask why you smell but there's a bath with heated water in your personal washroom. I do laundry Twice a week if you want smaller loads. However I can just stop by once a week and collect a large one. I also installed this little button next to the desk. It wirelessly connects to a pager I'll have on me 24/7. If you need something just push it. That should be all so i'm gonna leave you to the rest of your afternoon." He smiled and locked the cage. He started to leave but Judy stopped him.

"Wait." He halted and turned to face her. "Where are we?"

He pondered the answers for that question and settled on one. "We are somewhere in I believe tundra town. I won't say where but this place has been abandon for years. I fixed it up while you slept and kept in good condition prior to this," He pointed his fingers pointer fingers down and wiggled them suggesting their current scenario, " in case I needed a backup safehouse other than a mall basement. Since I couldn't go back there, we are here. Will that be all?"

"What time is it?"

"It's four o'clock. I don't expect you to sleep early so I'll give you a few days to correct your schedule. If you excuse me, I need to finish some other parts to my room as well as a little exercise room for you. Don't wantcha getting all lazy bones on me now do I? I'll leave you to your business." With that he left to attend to his own duties. Judy sighed and went to change. She hopped into the bath of warm water she drew for herself and thought for about half an hour. She played over her options and decided that the best course of action was to wait to be found. She knew Ni-. Her train of thought derailed killing hundreds of brain cells when her next thought occurred. Nick was dead. Fake Nick even explained in horrid detail how he killed him. She teared up at that thought. She brought her knees to her bare chest and started to cry to the fact that not only will she never see Nick again but she won't even get to see his funeral. She won't get a last goodbye. Her last memory of when he was alive was when he was chained to an interrogation table proving his innocence and it took her too long to realize it.

Her vision faded and she blinked, once, twice, three time. She was in his apartment. They were watching a movie and cuddling. Judy knew what night this was but she couldn't move. She was trapped in her body, forced to see through her eyes as the scene played out. It was a cheesy romance flick that Nick wasn't really interested in but he watched it because it gave him an excuse to hold her. They were still just friends at this point in time. The main protagonist leaned in to smooch his damsel and Nick let out a disatisfied "Pfft". "That is so fake."

"Shut up Nick, i'm watching this."

"I can totally kiss better than him. That's the most forced kiss i've seen."

"Psh' Yeah right." Nick looked at her.

"What you don't believe me?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"How can I? I've never seen you kiss anything but your pillow. And it still didn't look happy."

"Well I can't prove it. You'll just have to know that I was right without you knowing it. Such a shame that you think i'm wrong."

Judy thought to herself of what to say next. She had an idea that might work if she played her cards right. She always had feelings for him. Maybe tonight she'd get to experience what she dreamt of.

"Well. There is ONE way you can prove it."

"And what's that fluff?"

She smiled a cute smile and turned to face him. "You could try it on me. Unless you want to admit that I was right."

"Are you serious?"

She looked at him with a confused and slightly defeated expression. "Yes. And you'll never prove it until you do. So are you admitting i'm right?"

He gave a playful half lidded smirk. "Never." With that he leaned in and pressed his warm lips onto hers. He cupped the back of her head in his hand as she pressed into the kiss. It was better than she could've ever imagined. She let her teeth retreat from their closed position and allowed his tongue to flow freely in her mouth. Her taste buds couldn't get enough of broke the kiss and breathed heavily. Judy broke the breaths with words. Words which she fiendishly swung out of her mouth to get her way.

"Wow. Dammit, I guess you were right. Sorry I doubted you." Nick began to scoot back a little. Looking slightly flustered after his bold move. His mind was swimming in emotion infested brainwaves and they were thrashing in his head. "Is that it?" Judy asked to him. He spaced out a bit. "Nick." He jumped slightly and turned to her. "I'm okay if you wanna keep going. It doesn't have to end with kissing you know." She gave a seductive look his way. He responded after a few seconds of silence.

"You know I thought i'd have to say this long speech about my feelings and what not but i'm just gonna skip that and ask. Do you love me?" After his question she pounced onto him sending him onto his back. She shoved her face into his and they laid on the couch for what seemed like eternities stuck in each others mouths. Some point in there someone took a item of clothing off leading to a domino effect leaving Nicks floor scattered in wrinkled clothes. Without separating, Nick picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. The rest was a blur of bliss and ecstasy. After the blur passed they were laying on the bed. Nick curled around the back of Judy with his tail wrapped over her creating a fuzzy blanket and Judy huddled in the fetal position, embracing his protective warmth. This is how they slept that night. And again the next morning. And a few set weekends after that.

The memory ended and Judy returned to herself sitting in a tub with tears in her eyes hugging her chest. She looked at the clock in the bathroom and found it to be 6 o'clock. It was almost time for dinner. She got out, dried off, and got some pajamas on. They were a grey tank top with loose fitting camo sweatpants. They were really fuzzy and helped warm her up after entering the cold. Nick walked in without a word and slid a plate of carrots and mashed potatoes with a side of blueberry jam through the door slot. He left. Judy sat on her bed and turned on the tv. She flicked to the evening news where she saw her face.

"Good evening Zootopia, I'm Jess Willstern and this is the news at six. Tonight's top story is that ZPD's first rabbit officer 'Judy Hopps' was kidnapped yesterday by the first ever fox officer 'Nicholas Wilde'. As the security footage shows, Mr. Wilde ran out of the building with Miss. Hopps who was unconscious at the time. He then proceeded to put her in the back of the cruiser and drove off at high speeds. The footage ends there but the story does not. Eye reports said that Wilde was acting strange that day and had a red glow in his eyes. Police suspect the use of drugs. The ZPD has not given an official statement as to what they are doing but we will let you know that This fox is dangerous and must be reported immediately of found. I hope you do what is right to protect yourselves and others. I've been Jess. Now on to tom for Sports. Tom"

"Thank you Jess. Today the Green Bay Beavers are down by-" Judy turned off the tv. The news mentioned nothing about Nick's death. And the ZPD didn't seem to be looking or talking about her disappearance. As she ate the last of her dinner she knew that it was gonna be awhile until she was found. One thought lead to another and then back to Nick. She threw the plate across the room and shattered it. Her burst of anger died out into a pit of despair as she cried herself to sleep a second time.

 **Hey guys. I hope you liked that chapter. Almost two and a half thousand words. Longer than my others so that's good. Anyways i'm bored and deciding to shout out to a few people who helped and motivated me along the way. Also they were just there. First up is ATasteOfShadows. His stories include Tales of turmoil and lost and found. Up next is TheFirstFox. I forgot what your story was called buddy, sorry. Either way check them out and leave a review for this chapter. Till next time. Bye, Dammit, i mean Caio.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter-17 Friendly Bottles

 **Hey guys it's me again. I'm gonna say this might not be that good of a chapter because i'm hitting a writer's block so to speak. I am slightly lost as to where to take this story but i have a few ideas. I just need to pick one. As i'm typing this i'm getting an idea. Don't expect top quality for this one. Sorry if it's not what you wanted.**

… **...….**

 _ **2 Days after kidnapping:**_ Roll call was in progress as the officers volume levels were set to dead quiet on this day. Any other day would be a shitstorm of noise and mammals with bad headaches tended to skip roll call. Higgins was over viewing the crew waiting for Bogo like every day. "A TEN HUT!" The officers stood in unison as the chief entered the room. "At ease officers." he scanned the room as he began roll call. After names were said he reached the one he needed to speak to. "Wilde." No response. "Where's wilde?" Then an orange fox in pitch black shades and police blues walked through the door. He strolled up to his seat and sat in it while sipping a cup of coffee.

"Right here chief." He said in a cool collected voice. The chief groaned and continued with the remaining names. After that was said and done, he read off important items.

"Alright team. We have one item on the docket. As some of you may or may not have heard. Officer Judy Hopps has been kidnapped." The ones who knew sat there and nodded slightly. A few faces turned to shock and one coughed and sputtered his drink onto the floor. "Yes it is shocking however there are a few good leads that can help. The culprit should look like that fox," He pointed at Nick, "From what we've deterred, the animal is some sort of creature that has the ability to change shape. I know it sounds unbelievable but these things are dangerous. If you don't believe me then look for wolford. Sadly he has also gone missing yet without any trace. His double is in cell 4. We need to be on high alert for this one people. All right, I know there's questions but we mustn't waste more time. Delgado, Fangmeyer. Patrol in rainforest where they're last nest was. Higgins, Arkansaw, sahara square. Mchorn, Francine, Tundra Town swat. And Wilde, You'll be leading the investigation. The rest of you are on normal patrol. Dismissed."

As everyone was leaving Nick walked to the front to have a word. "Chief?"

"Yes Wilde."

NIck looked at the floor during his sentence, "I can't lead this investigation." The look on Bogo's face was shock and confusion. It took him completely off guard.

"Wilde why not. I would think out of anyone here you would want to find Hopps the most. You'd have the greatest motive, the most determination. Why not?"

Nick looked defeated. " I do. Believe me I want to be on all of the search jobs going over evidence and footage. I want this guy found and killed. We can't just arrest them chief and you know that. There is no fair trial for these things. I want Judy back more than anything but I. I just can't. I'm too close to the case sir. Personal justice and whatnot." He took off his sunglasses.

"Wilde you look like shit."

"I haven't slept in days sir. I barely ate and that coffee was the closest i've had to drink since she was carried out those doors. I'm killing myself over this chief and if I continue then there won't be a Wilde to find her. I can't do this."

Bogo gave him a look of disbelief yet forgiveness at the same time. "Wilde. I understand your stress. I'm giving you the day off to think it over. To eat, sleep. If you still feel this way tomorrow afternoon then i'll personally lead the search. But before that, I am taking you to the diner across the street and I am ordering you everything on the damn food pyramid including but not limited to several large glasses of water. We will not leave until you finish all of it. Understood?"

Nick gave him a weak smile. "Yes chief." the two did what he promised and Nick was more than stuffed. He was walking home to rest but he couldn't focus. His mind was elsewhere. As he walked he kept replaying the memories of the past few days over and over and over until they boiled down to when he had to hit the double of judy. Judy getting hurt, crying for him. Her hurtful words and her sleeping figure as she was carried out the precinct doors. He didn't notice the car until it screeched to a stop just inches from his right side. A loud noise blared in his ears and he was brought back to the real world. Nick just stared at the angered driver in the car. He knew what he wanted to do. In a flurry of emotions he ran home.

Nick unlocked his apartment door and stepped into the living room and headed straight towards the bookshelf cabinets. He opened them up and inside was a large bottle of aged whiskey with a bow tied to it. It still had the note from his mother when she mailed it to him for his 21st birthday. She said it was his father's and that he was saving it for their first drink as father and son. Nick tore off the ribbon, ripped the cork out and started to gulp it down. It tasted rough on his throat with a somehow encouraging flavor. The tears that were breaking his sight started to subside and the emotional pain he felt lightened. He didn't stop drinking until it was gone. He then grabbed a bottle of vintage champagne that he was saving for hopefully another big case. He twisted and popped the top and started to down that too. ' _These bottles are my friends'_ he thought. ' _They help me forget the pain. Right?'_ he was both right and wrong. In his binge drinking session, more bottles were opened and more memories faded. Yet at the same time his emotions doubled and his recollections came crashing back leaving him almost worse than he was before. All he thought was how the alcohol made him feel good for a bit and he wanted to feel that way for longer, much longer. He kept going until he was through at least five bottles of different drinks. He was out. Nothing left.

He got up and walked to his fridge. There was one left. He opened the fridge and grabbed Judy's bottle of carrot wine. He downed the half that remained. With that half brought familiar sounds, smells and tastes into his mind. He couldn't block it. He tried but failed. His last waking thoughts were of Judy Hopps as he cried alongside her. To the soft yet treacherous slumber.

 **Well there it is. Nick's new best friends are here to save him. Will they help or hurt. Find out next time in (Puts on dramatic voice)** _ **"The story that doesn't get enough reviews"**_ **Caio.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter-18 Misguided

 **Hello. This might shock some of you but i feel as if i must take a break from this story and believe me when i say i really don't want to. I hate it when writers do that but i need some time to think. I'm gonna give you this chapter and then take a small break. I like review but don't make them about me updating the story. Warning, shortest chapter yet.**

His first feelings were discomfort and nausea as is expected with binge drinking however, it didn't feel right. He woke up in his apartment on the floor surrounded by six bottles of various sizes and alcohol content. All were empty of course. He sat up and made his way to his room where he got dressed and made his way to start the day. He was about to get some breakfast when a small knock on the door drew him away from his kitchen. He made his way around the kitchen counter through the living room and to his door. He opened the door only to look down and stutter with his words. "J-Judy?".

She was in a plain white t-shirt and black sweatpants with a carrot pattern around the top. She stared up at him with blood on her hands and tears in her eyes. Nick began tearing up with joy. His rabbit was right in front of him. He started growing a smile. His smile faded as fast as it formed when he truly looked at how bad shape she was in. Her fur was ruffled and clotted, her shirt was smeared with blood, and he face looked as if she had just been kidnapped, oh wait. Nick stood speechless at his girlfriend, barely imagining what she had to endure. His vision started clouding as more tears invited themselves into his eyes, "I'm so glad you're back." He walked forwards to hug her but she backed up into the hall away from him. She just grew even sadder and slightly shook her head at him. "Carrots. What are your trying to tell me?" She just walked up and gave him a soft hug, crying into his chest. With muffled cries she spoke only three words, "I'm sorry Nick."

He shot up basically giving himself whiplash, and ran into his bathroom where he puked his heart out. He stayed in there for about ten minutes. He softly whimpered both at the burning pain between each expelling and the reality of the scenario. When he was done he had realized how hungry he was but he lost his appetite. His dream if one could call it that, had spoiled enough for him. He checked his clock that hung above the tv to find that it was 2am. He made a decision. Whether or not it was a poor one was yet to be decided. He picked up his cell and called Chief Bogo's office phone. He knew the chief didn't stray in the waking world this late in the night so he was clear to leave a message. "This is the work line of police chief Adrian Bogo. Please leave any questions or concerns after the beep. Thank you."

* _BEEP*_

"Chief it's Wilde. I can't take the case. I trust you'll put it in good hands but right now i'm dealing with too much. I'm disappearing as well and I don't want to be found so don't even try looking for me. I don't expect pay while i'm gone but i'll figure that out. Please find Judy. Goodbye." With that, he hung up the phone and dial another number. He waited for them to pick up. When the gruff and pissed voice answered he took no time with introductions. ' Finnick shut up it's me. I need a favor. Something happened to Judy and I need you help to find her. I'll explain more in the morning. Where are you? I'm on my way.

…..Meanwhile around 7 am….

Chief Bogo noticed he had a new message. With an awaiting hoof he pushed the little flashing button. * You have one new message… 'Please find Judy. Goodbye' Beep. you have zero new messages." "Dammit Wilde. What am I supposed to do now? You better be doing what I think you're doing. It's not going to be legal but it needs to be done. I should tell the others. With his message received and his head full of ideas and lost hopes, he walked to bullpen and proceeded to start his day.

 **Well there it is. It's not long, pretty, or satisfying in any way. Sorry but that the most I could come up with for the time being. I'm going to take a small break now. caio.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter-19 An Unwanted Life and an Attempted Suicide

 **Guess who's back. Back again. Nobody's back. Tell your friends. It wasn't too long, at least I don't think. I'm back with another chapter. I feel that my brain had time to rest but while I was gone a new story was added to my feed and I thought you'd want to know. Details are in there. Anyways let me look at my storytelling skills and I'll get back to you at the end of the chapter. Excited? Good, you should be.**

… **...2 Weeks after Kidnapping…**

He was gone. She'd never see him again. Judy found herself in nearly the same position every night. She would have pleasant dreams about the memories she shared with Nick, she would wake up happy for a few seconds but in the end it always boiled down to her falling asleep again on a tear soaked pillow. Her brain still couldn't get over the fact that she'd never see her partner ever again. They say time heals all wounds but she called bullshit. Days felt like months and weeks felt like years. Time sucked. She didn't want to think about the future. how could she when she was stuck reminiscing in the past. Fresh memories burned into her mind as if they were there since the beginning of time itself. How could she continue without him. The thought rarely passed her mind as she hated it. Every time it flies by she would try to kick it away. Now she had run out of memories to daydream through. She was stuck with the question. "What am I going to do without you Nick?"

"Morning sunshine.I brought you breakfast." Judy just sat on her bed and stared at him. If looks could physically harm someone his funeral would've been right there and then. Judy just stared him down with an intense poison in her eyes. She wanted this fox dead. He was her kidnapper, her fox killer. This is the one that ended Nick's life. "Go away. You've already ruined enough of my life." He looked unfazed by her comments. "Now come on fluff. You don't mean that. I know deep down that this was a good change. It's a dangerous world out there. That fox never would've protected you. He couldn't even protect himself. Pathetic." Judy nearly lost it. She'd barely been able to handle him when he was talking about their future. Now he was dead. Se took the nearest item to her and threw it at him. Her glass of carrot juice that he had 'graciously' given her was flung across the small room and shattered when it hit the bars. The aforementioned juice went everywhere on the victim of a fox. His face contorted into an unforgiving stare. "Fine. I try to be nice. Even give you helpful advice but you clearly don't want it. You missed out, i made a wonderful breakfast. Maybe the lack of a meal will snap you out of your stupid fit. I'm not feeding you today. Goodbye. If you behave then i'll feed you tomorrow. He walked out after throwing away the tray of food. Judy didn't care. She didn't even want food. She had little to live for. The only thing that she could think about was her parents. They'd be devastated if she didn't make it.

 _Come on Judy don't think like this. Do you want to put them through that._ What other choice do I have. I might never escape this place and Nick is gone, you know we can't live without him. _I doubt you'd be able to handle something like this._ It should be easy right. Just remember that in the end we'll be together again. I can do this. No one's gonna stop me. After a terrible minute or two of thinking, Judy decided there was no hope for her. She had to think of something to do. No matter how drastic.

… **.1 month after kidnapping….**

Blood shot eyes open, Ruffled and sticky fur lifted from the dirty sheets of the room. One ear bent down, the sickly looking bunny stared at the ceiling. Though she had little to cry over anymore, tears still found the courage to occasionally fall from her sleep deprived eyes. She sat up and gingerly yawned. She sat and waited for him to come. Routine came right on schedule as the office door opened, followed by the cell door. "Judy i'm sorry this has to be this way but you can tell me to stop any time you want. Starving yourself is no way to live, especially with this," He held up the funnel and tube in his hand, "I will stop as soon as i know you're going to eat on your own." She said nothing. "Fine, but you brought this on yourself." He set the funnel down and walked over to her, he then violently grabbed her wrists and moved her to the wooden chair next to her nightstand. He then cuffed her to it and picked up the funnel. All she did was struggle. "No, stop it. Ackek" She choked as he forced the tube down her throat. "Listen baby i know it hurts, please hold still and focus on not throwing up. I'm going to pour the food in now alright. We're halfway done now alright. There we go." He slid the tube out of her throat and backed up after uncuffing her. She violently coughed for a few seconds. "You're a monster." she said as she was getting of her hands and knees. "Judy if you don't want to be force fed then just eat. Please. You don't really want to die do you." She just stared at him with an unbroken face. "Fine. I'll be back to give you lunch. Next week we start exercising so be ready." he walked out and closed the doors to separate them again. Judy laid down on the bed and silently wept to the empty room.

… **..10pm…**

The desk phone in front of the cape buffalo rang. He distracted himself from his current paperwork to answer, "You have reached the office phone of police chief Adrian Bogo, Bogo speaking." The voice on the phone was monotone and unexcited however Bogo knew he was dying on the inside. "Chief, it's wilde. I've found it. I need a full swat team mobilized in eastern tundra town now." "Wilde what are you talking abou-" the phone was hung up before he could finish his sentence. Bogo picked up the phone and dialed the in office number, "Clawhauser, get me tundra swat and mobilize as many available officers to the following address, Wilde said he found Judy." When all was said and done, Nick took a small revolver from his jacket holster and tossed away the cigarette in his mouth as he started walking towards a large shipping warehouse. Light pawprints showed as a small snowfall covered the land, "I'm coming to get ya carrots. If it's the last thing I do."

 **DUN DUN. it's good to be back and i'm happy that i managed to finish this on my birthday. Happy b day to me right. Anyways let's get down to business. I'm probably uploading one to two more chapters. I've pretty much run out of ideas for this story and i feel like concluding it would be best so the quality doesn't deteriorate too much. I hope you've enjoyed this story as it nears an end. It feels good. Mhm. I might make another story but we'll have to see. Until then, Ciao.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter-20 The Final Goodbye

 **Holy shit am I really back? No...Oh, I thought i was. Ok, bye. Just Kidding! I'm back for the last installment of TBL. I'm so sorry and my only excuse is chronic laziness. I hope this gives you a satisfying conclusion. I might write another story. And to those who forgot about this story until now, I understand, I almost forgot too. Enough chat, let's do this. Oh shit, also, final disclaimer. I don't own the rights to Zootopia. Yet... i don't know what that was but i'm never gonna own it. Also i'm using 'these things' to signify evil Nick's name. E.x 'Nick'**

 **"** Come on fluff. It's not that bad. Here, try it." Nick held out a spoonful of little green beetles, no larger than a BB. Judy hesitantly took the spoon. "Nick this just… it just doesn't look really appetizing to me." She gave him an uncertain look. " Hey, come on. If i didn't think there'd be a chance of you liking this then I wouldn't have put in the effort." Judy scoffed and shot a smirk in his direction, "Oh really, you wouldn't happen to go through the motions just to get my reaction on Youtube?" Nick gave her a fake wounded look, "Now when have I ever done that? You wound me fluff." Judy's smile slightly faded with a sigh, "Yeah Yeah." Without much thought she put the spoonful of bugs in her mouth and began munching on them. "Carrots. Carrots. Judy." Judy snapped up, "Hmph" "Well... What do you think?" Looking down at the empty spoon brought wide eyes and realization to the rabbit. Her tastebuds caught up to speed and sent an undelightful taste into her mouth. 'Ack eck ppfoo.' the next thing Nick knew was that his phone along with his right hand were covered in spit up bug chunks. "Ah! Come on Carrots that was an overreaction." He grabbed a napkin and wiped off his hand and phone. When he looked up he saw Judy ten miles behind.

"Hey fluff, you ok. Carrots. Caaaaarrots. Judy. Judy.-" His voice slowly faded away becoming fuzzy only to be replaced by a the same voice, just clearer. "Judy." Judy's head looked up at the red eyed fox in front of her. "You ok?" She didn't answer. " Listen. I need to bring you to a different room. I need you to not struggle while i bring you. Ok?" Still no answer. "Judy i need an answer or i'm going to sedate you." She turned away. "Fine. have it your way." The next thing she felt was a small amount of pain as a needle plunged itself into the side of her neck. As she was slipping away from the waking world she heard the beginning of "Nick's" phone call, "Listen I don't care how you get here. Their coming and i need backup. No you listen to me! I'm not letting the ZPD ruin my plans. You just gotta defend this place until I can smuggle her out, then we'll go into hiding. 'Ugh', it's that stupid...faul...killed hi-..." She started drifting in and out of the conversation until she was finally out cold.

_

Nick crossed the empty street only to take cover from several unmarked SUV's that pulled in front of the warehouse. The doors opened to reveal a variety of predators jumping out sporting automatic weapons and crimson red eyes. NIck had the feeling they were onto him but this confirmed it. "Goddammit. I swear to god if Bogo didn't get the texted address i'm not only going to kill every fucker here, but also whoever services this damn phone." "Hey Bill did you hear something?" Nick's head snapped towards the direction of the voices near the far end of the warehouse entrance. "Aw shit." He quickly took cover behind a red barrel with an informational sticker on the side and slid his six shooter from his jacket holster and pulled the hammer back for precaution. Nick was ready for anything, especially action. He took a few deep breaths and then got onto his left knee to take aim at the bad guys. What he saw however was the crotch of a mammal who was clearly taller than him as well as right in his face. His eyes trailed up the figures body until he was met with the barrel of an AK and the glowing eyes of a grey wolf. "Um… Hi. i'm, i'm uh-uh LOST that's it. I'm lost and was wondering if you could oh fuck it-" With a full fluent motion, Nick pulled the trigger to his revolver which was eye level to some undisclosed private parts, and flipped the wolf over his shoulder while smashing the handle of his gun into his snout, breaking it in the center. The rest of his adversaries caught on quickly and began to return fire, while others sprinted into the warehouse to post up and take cover. Nick then took the rifle from the most likely dead wolf and began blasting towards the crowd of shooters.

As the battle began outside, another fox was carrying a sleeping bunny on his shoulders towards a flight of stairs. On his way up he looked out the southern window to check on his comrades as they fired at NIck. He didn't count on flashing red and blue lights in the distance making their way towards the gun battle. "Shit, their early. Come on hun bun," He said with a slight smile towards her sleeping form over his shoulders. "Let's say we go to the roof and wait for our ride huh?" "Rghuuuung" was the groaning response she gave him. "Yeah yeah, come on. Oh, i'm getting a call. And look at that, it's are ride… Yo. Yes, mhm. Oh my god i already said the roof. What do you mean you're out of fuel. Fill it up then. Pfft, dumbass. I swear if he doesn't get here then i will personally cement his fucking legs and throw him into shark infested waters with a vibrator halfway down his fucking throat. Heh, the image alone. Come on babe, time to go." As the red fox carried his unconscious sweetheart to their roof escape, Nick was stuck behind a barrel taking more than enough bullets in his direction.

*PING* Another bullet buried itself in the metal container that Nick was hidden behind leaving him no room for movement. He knew that they were moving up, coming around to flank him. He couldn't do anything. If he moved, he'd get shot, if he stayed there, he'd get shot. He risked another peek around the corner of his red barrel. Another bullet ricocheted off the barrel, puncturing it and allowing a semi dark liquid to spill from the hole. "Son of a bitch this things full?" Nick felt like he didn't have much time until something explodes. A break in the fire allowed Nick to spin back and return it, downing at least two of his eyes went wide with a grin at his accomplishment. His victory, however, was short lived as another barrage of bullets flew his way. His head dipped down as he nearly accepted defeat until a small distant whine brought it back up. His head shot up and looked in the direction of the sound to see flashing red and blue lights. A Glimmer of hope now arises inside him as three Tundra S.W.A.T vans barreled down the snow covered road followed by more police cruisers. The gunfire that was directed towards Nick had now shifted to the oncoming police force. The vehicles slid to a halt at different angles allowing the doors to open and the units to immediately return fire. As the rest of the emergency vehicles arrived, one of the sergeants cautiously walked over to Nick with his gun pointed at the armed adversaries. "You Wilde?" He began over the sound of gunfire. All he could do was give him a relieved smile, "Yeah. I'm wilde. You my new best friend?" He added with his trademark smirk. "Don't push it. Come on, we're here to get you inside and secure the area. Team one will keep these guys occupied, "He said whilst gesturing over to the lingering gunman behind their sedans, " Team two will head with you inside to perform a search and rescue. We're getting our officer back, tonight. Understood?" Nick gave a simple nod with a grunt. "Good, let's move."

As the gun battle raged outside, 'Nick' was yelling at the remaining goons to set up a final defense. "Listen to me, I don't care what you idiots have to do to hold them off, just do it! You all fucking owe me. Clear?" In unison the remaining enemies repeated his words, "Clear!" As they stacked boxes and crates to form cover, 'Nick' went to the top of the stairs and set Judy next to the door with roof access. *sigh*, "Those tranquilizers should keep you out long enough until we get to the helicopter. You're gonna be happy. I promise." He gently scratched her ears inciting a slight purr. " Why haven't I scratched your ears. I feel you would've grown to love me if I treated you better but most of that was your incompetence. Be back soon." He the gave her forehead a little kiss and rushed downstairs to help with the defenses.

"Team one's moving in." "Roger that." An agitated wolf was yelling into his radio over the

gunfire, " WHERE'S OUR BREACHER?!" A black jaguar kitted out in standard ZST outfit came over to the small group of five mammals, Nick included, "Sir she's been injured. She can't fight." Nick took to action, "Where is he?"The jaguar pointed in the direction of the first swat van. With great haste, Nick ran over to the van to see a female leopard writhing in pain in the back of the vehicle with two others standing guard. "What happened?" The cheetah to his left began explaining, "She was hit in the chest twice, her knee is busted too. She's out of the fight. We have ambulances two blocks away but they can't move in till all this is dealt with." He said while gesturing over to the firefight that was raging on. "What do you need?" Nick scanned the van until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the leopard's 12-gauge with a modified breaching muzzle attachment as well as some extra shells and ran back to the team of four different wolves by the back door of the warehouse. He also picked up some tactical goggles off the ground and checked his firearm. "Ready guys?" With the team's approving nods, Nick backed away slightly and took two shots at the hinges in a shoot, pump, shoot, pump, succession. He then kicked in the door and moved into the back hallway with the rest of the team. They moved down the hall where they came out into the main storage facility where multiple enemies were hold up in defense. Almost as soon as they entered, gunfire broke out. Three red eyes adversaries approached from the left of the door only to be gunned down by the standing officers. As another swung himself out of cover, Nick took half of his skull off with one of his twelve gauge rounds. As he hit the ground, more of them followed in suite as Zootopia's finest were behind the triggers.

'Nick' was taking cover behind a set of crates on the second floor balcony when the swat team burst in. He stayed until he was certain that they wouldn't immediately see him, then he struck. He leaned out from his cover and took aim with his beretta and fired off several shots into the timberwolf closest to Nick. His action brought the wolf down in cold blood. The remaining caught on and began firing up at him while Nick dragged the dead wolf to cover. "Wilde, That's our guy! GO, we'll hold them off." Nick nodded to his commands and sprinted towards the stairwell in hopes to catch his doppelganger. Around halfway up he caught onto a scent that gave him hope. He even ran faster up the stairs. He then heard the roof door open as well as a very loud propeller sound and a large gust of wind coming down the stairwell. "Holy shit, does he- Does he have a fucking helicopter? Goddammit." As he double timed it up the stairs, he burst out of the door to see a channel 4 news helicopter in the process of taking off. It made it a few feet away from the roof before it began to lift off, Nick managed to haul ass and perform one of the greatest stunts he's ever tried in his life. He lept from the roof and barely managed to grasp one of the landing pipes on the side of the chopper. As it gained height, Nick began to lose his grasp. He needed to stop the heli before it got too far. Almost without thinking, he took his revolver with his free hand and fired his remaining four bullets at the tail rotor. To his luck as well as his demise, the rotor began to spark and smoke until it wobbled out of place and tore itself off. The uncontrollable death machine spun out of control and struck an billboard advertising some sort of fur cream, altering its course and trajectory forcing it down onto a nearby rooftop of a riverside restaurant.

Judy awoke to a series of loud noises going in quick succession. Though she was intrigued, the tranquilizers pumping through her system kept her in a drowsed state. It wasn't a very high dose, but it was decently powerful. Her next feeling was her being scooped up in someone's arm and then bounced around. Coming in and out of sleep was disorienting for her, but her next deductions were her being strapped into something, and a slight judder as it took off. Her feelings weren't in top shape but she knew it was bad and she didn't like it. With every blink, an undisclosed amount of time passed followed by some minor event. The final problem managed to alert her brain to fear as adrenaline began shooting through her body, overpowering the sedative. She jolted awake, confused and scared surrounded by flashing lights and blaring beeps and shaking. She saw a panicked 'Nick' screaming at somebody in the pilot seat. She looked out of the window to see a bunch of scenery zipping by. She also found herself being pushed towards the window with no ones aid, leading her to believe she was spinning. Her quick thinking came to a halt as the helicopter struck something and began twirling the other way. All she could do was hold on for dear life when she saw it approaching some form of ground. When the bird hit the ground her door ripped off as well as her restraints she was thrown out of the vehicle.

With blurred vision and a ringing in her ears, Judy could make out a bunch of smoke and fire. Another thing she noticed was an orange blob headed her way. She knew who it was and was tried to get up to fight. She then screamed in pain as her senses caught up with her. She looked down at her right leg to see a jagged piece of metal sticking out of it along with a good amount of her blood. Her orange adversary was right in front of her by the time she regained some composure. She tried to fight. "No, get aw- *Cough* *Cough* Get away from me!" She tried kicking him with her uninjured leg. "You've ruined enough of my life!" He started grabbing her and gave her a slight shake. "Carrots it's me it's me. Look look, green eyes." Judy opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Nick?" Nick smiled at her and gave her an assuring nod. A wave of emotions began flooding into Judy's mind as she began to let loose a whole new wave of tears. She sobbed into Nick's chest and hugged him tight, she felt as if she let go, he would disappear forever. "Nick…*sob *sob* I missed you so much. I thought you were de- dead." Nick was quick to console his rabbit, " Shshsh. There there it's OK now i'm here. I won't leave you alright. Look at me. I'm… not… going… anywhere. Got it?" Judy slowly stopped crying and gave a simple nod. "Let's get you home alright?" From behind Nick, a piece of wreckage shifted and was tossed away revealing a beaten up red fox taking his form. "Not so fast Wilde! You have yet again ruined my plans. Earlier i was just tying loose ends to keep my race a secret but now you interfere with my love too. I should've killed you back at the precinct. Guess that's what i get for being lazy but now i'm going to finish the job." Nick set Judy down and drew his gun. "Not so fast me!" He pulled the trigger only to be met with a click. He looked at his gun with a confused face, "Oh shit that's right. The helicopter, and how i crashed it ah ha ha. Good times. You wouldn't happen to be out of bullets would yo-" *chik* "what the hell? This stupid thing, " *chik* *chik* *ckik* "Dammit. Why!" *chik* " Won't!" *chik* "You!" *chik* "Work!" Nick gave his adversary a smirk, "Is it jammed asshole?" Nick didn't allow him to answer as he charged him and slammed him to the ground, his gun sliding over to Judy who took it and cleared the chamber and loaded a new round in. Both Nicks struggled on the ground biting scratching and punching one another. Nick was already sore as well as tired. "Judy i need your help, could you please just *Umph* shoot him?" Judy was quick to take aim and fired a random shoot to break the two of them up. She hit one, who rolled off of the other and began writhing on the ground in pain. "OW! Goddammit! JUDY YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!" Realizing her mistake, she quickly felt bad about it."Oh sorry sorry sorry. Is it bad?" Nick replied before getting punched in the stomach, "Just in the arm." *oof* He was then grabbed by his neck and dragged over to the edge of the building and put him over the rushing rapids of tundra towns simulated icy rivers. "Time to die Nicholas." 'Nick' said. He was about to throw Nick over, he pulled his ar back in to gain power in his throw when a sudden burst of loud pops iminated from behind him. He looked down at his chest to see blood seeping through his shirt. His crimson eyes began losing color. "Oh, shit." Became his final words as he stumbled over the edge and fell into the freezing rapids below.

Nick stood up coughing and tried to recover while walking over to Judy. He helped her up making sure to support her injured leg while taking her to look over the edge. "You think he's dead?" Nick looked at her as he thought for a moment. "I don't know fluff, what is that like a hundred feet? Either way there'll be a search for the body so. Yeah. What now?" Judy gave him a pained look. "Could you take me to the hospital. Carry me please." Nick looked down and gave a sympathetic smile. "Sure thing fluff. Come on. We're leaving." He picked her up and carried her down from the roof. As the snowfall continue, they walked back to the red and blue lights, with a full moon watching over them. On their way there they managed a long reuniting kiss before giving Judy to the paramedics. The ambulance wailed on as it traveled down the road to the hospital.

 **THE END**

 **Well there it is. The end. Never thought i'd get to see it. Mainly because i'm super lazy. In the beginning i loved writing this story. It was new and fresh and for me, different. I loved expressing myself in a creative form that didn't involve video games or guns. (Both of which, are also a fun alternative). I hope this ending gave you guys what you wanted. I have no idea if i'm gonna write another story. Also the second story o my page, i'm deleting it. It went nowhere. I'm glad i finished it somewhat around the holidays. It's 2:30 am for me. Merry christmas guys. I'm going to bed. Forever, i hope.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Final Note

 **Well. This is it. it's done. In a horribly written conclusion with nothing to say next. Or is there. I didn't set that up but I am here to say there will be and already is a sequel. Yep. To those only following this story, it's over, however to those following me… There's a sequel. It's called Zootopia Hearts for a Reckoning. It will be better i promise. My writing isn't always up to par but i try. Mostly. Enough about that. Go read it. And to those who i remember. Hopefully you're still there. Hi, Teera, first fox, canadians rock, to name a few. Sorry i forgot the rest but i wouldn't if people pmd me. Leave a review ya sorry sacks and check out the sequel going live right now. See you there. Bye**


End file.
